Pineapple Express
by Orion The Arch Angel
Summary: Hibari Kyoya; we all know he's not the most lovable guy in the world, well he is no where near it at all! But Dino doesn't want that, not at all. So he sets a gift exchange hoping it well lead to melting a cold heart or warming it up at least. 6918 & 8056
1. The Black Bird

**Hey! Look! Another new story!!! Now this is way different from any I have made, its a Yaoi...X.x It features (mainly) 1869 but there is hints of 5980. I will keep the characters in character as much as possible!!! **

**So please bare with me.... this might suck and I love detail. XD!!! **

**Also please review, if you read even half or a paragraph just review and tell me why ya stopped. **

**Please note, I don't use Japanese...why? Cause some people get confused and its annoying to have half English and half Japanese. So when Hibari says "Baby" he's not hitting on Reborn.  
**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Title: The black Bird**

Snow; there was snow every where, untouched pure snow. This snow had let the children and teenagers of Namimori sleep in. Parents were waiting for the snow to shop so they could dig out their cars; some were going to head out for some shopping. Everyone took this day off to relax and enjoy the simple things; that is all but one.

Raven hair was covered by a hat on top; a scarf was tied tightly around the nose, mouth and neck of this youth. His gloves were black and his jacket a very dark purple. His gray eyes targeted his soon to be victims; a smirk played on his lips as he rolled snow in his hands forming a perfect snowball.

Yes; these crowds of herbivores were going to amuse him today. Why was he picking on them? Because they were there; they should be a sleep not wondering the market place when most stores had not opened.

His eyes scanned for the weakest; he found it, a klutzy woman who kept dropping things. Taking careful aim, he threw the snow ball and hit the poor lady in the face causing her to fall backward into the man behind her. This causes the man to fall on someone near him, and that person on to another causing a chain reaction.

The raven youth smirk widens; he was very amused. The herbivores had all fallen to the ground, confused on what happen. Why was this boy so amused at the trouble and pain he caused? This boy was Hibari Kyoya; that was enough reason as to why.

After torturing the poor shopping souls Hibari started to head back to his beloved school. No one knew why he cared so much for the building or for the town for that matter. It truly made no sense.

Hibari controlled the school's Disciplinary Committee; yet his power reached far beyond the school. No one was allowed to disturb the peace in Namimori, no one but him. Why? There is no answer to that, none that makes sense to anyone but Hibari.

Once at the school he took it upon himself to clean up even if there was no mess…he was just a neat freak who needed everything in order and clean. After an hour had pass a song very much familiar to the raven haired youth filled the air. Without looking he opened the window and in flew his little golden companion Hibird.

The bird landed on his shoulder and shook itself free of snow and puffed out. Hibari chuckled at the small animal and patted its head in a soft manner. To anyone witnessing this they would have been confused; this boy never showed compassion or care to any human yet to a bird he became the sweetest thing in the world.

Truly this boy made no sense.

Hibari's private moment with his bird was short lived when he heard noise coming from outside. Looking out the window he spotted Tsuna and his pack of fools. He glared at them. How dare they go into his school, use his school equipment, dirty the beautiful snow and most of all think he wouldn't be here. Grabbing his jacket, Hibird flew off his shoulder knowing its master was mad. Hibari Kyoya mad did not end well for those in his way.

Swiftly moving down the stairs and through the halls he reached the school yard within seconds. He stood by the door watching them. Hibari would not go out of his way to be notice; he would wait till one of these herbivores saw him and stuttered in fear when saying his name.

It wasn't till ten minutes later, when Tsuna missed catching a ball and ended up falling in front of the boy's feet was he finally notice. Red eyes met gray, and soon filled with fear.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled; scared for his life.

Hibari looked at him and placed a hand in his jacket. "You are trespassing on school grounds." He started as he pulled out something silvery from within his jacket. "For that you all shall be bitten to death."

Pulling out a tonfa he went to smash Tsuna's skull in as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for him, but fortunately for Tsuna, the right-hand man of the Sky pulled his ankle and away from the deadly Cloud.

The storm, Hayato Gokudera, glared harshly at the other teen. Unlike the other herbivores, as Hibari liked to call them, Gokudera was one of three men who pissed him off while knowing the side effects of doing so.

"You bastard; you could have hurt the tenth! Someone like you shouldn't be given a ring." The silver haired boy spat while helping Tsuna up.

This earned Gokudera a bored expressed from Hibari. Did he really think that he, Hibari, cared about owning a worthless right that he rarely used? He was a weaker herbivore in his book if he did.

But Hibari had better things on mind then what the Italian thought; like stuffing his tonfa in the boy's mouth and ripping out all his teeth and his tongue. Yeah, to Hibari that sounded fun and he went to do just that.

Gokudera barely had time to dodge the first blow but was ticked into taking the second. Falling forward he held his stomach in pain as the raven haired boy smirked in delight. He loved being bowed to.

"Hibari-san; please stop! We'll leave! I promise!" Tsuna begged.

Hibari chuckled; this herbivore was stupid. He would never let them leave without a good biting. So he didn't answer Tsuna and went for an attack only to be stopped by reborn. Reborn; that baby that beat him multiple times. How he wanted to bite him to death more then anything.

"Baby."

"Hibari; you have caused enough damage. If you still want to take your anger out on someone go to the roof. We'll be leaving."

Hibari watched them leave then glanced at the roof of the school. There was a shadow figure there.

"Dino..." Yes; Hibari knew who it was, and would enjoy kicking the man's ass.

Once at the roof top he looked around. Dino was there but where was his herbivore subordinate? Glaring slight at the blond, Hibari did not trust Dino; and with his subordinate gone Dino was nothing but chaos to Hibari.

"Hibari!" Dino called. "Look what I got for you." He pointed to a box that was far from him.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "You got me a gift? Dino; I had no idea…you're weaker then I thought." He taunted.

Dino just shook his head and smiled. "Not for you, but I want you to do me a favor."

"…."

"Give that to Chrome Dokuro for me, you know the Mist guardian. Christmas is coming and it would be a shame if the cute girl didn't get anything. Besides! You can tack better, well way better, then I ever can."

"No."

"Please Hibari."

"Don't make me repeat myself or you shall be bitten to death."

"I'll fight you." Dino's subordinate then appeared

"……"

So the two fought and in the end there was no win due to Dino having to suddenly leave. This annoyed the cloud as he picked up the gift.

"The Mist…"

He was given his fight so he would at least drop off the gift.

Meanwhile Dino sat in the limo and smiled to himself. That gift wasn't from him to Chrome but for Mukuro signed Hibari. The blond then sighed happily.

"Romance…It smells as sweet as chocolate."

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter!!! Tell me what do you think.**


	2. Chocolates and Movies

**OK!!! Chapter 2!! X.x the first two chapters are always done quickly. Why I don't know. XD! I will be working on chapter 3 tomorrow after noon because I am really into it. XD**

**I would like to thank Aya-chan for being the first reviewer and saying she'll give this story a chance. It means loads! **

**And you will notice the term "sama" used in this chapter. Why? Because it wouldn't look, feel, or sound right if Chrome didn't use that term when saying Mukuro's name.**

**Now I know short chapters are a real dislike but this story suddenly hit me and its REAL late. I don't want what I have thought to slip away so I wrote it. I have more ideas to add but I am tired and will save it for chapter 3. Which i promise will be longer!**

**Also in this chapter there is the setting up of the pairings! XD!!! You will notice who's the one interested and willing to try and who will be the stubborn on.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Title: Chocolates and Movies**

Hibari made his way across the town and to the hide out which Chrome stayed at. On his way there Hibird had came and accompanied the boy and sung his favorite song. Upon entering the hideout he looked around; he was no mood to run into the two fools who hanged around the girl.

He stood in the hallway and figured he was far enough into the place and dropped the gift. Making a quick turn he left the place. Taking a quick glance at his watch he realized by the time he got back it would be time for his nap. Since he was sure his school would be safe tonight he decided to head straight home.

Walking down the roads in silence; he scanned every block, every corner, and every person. Hibari was never paranoid; no; he was just waiting for someone to step out of line so he could beat them to an inch of their life. He was bored and tired. Hibari blamed Dino for this. Hibari's logic was, if Dino hadn't offered a fight to get him to deliver a gift; he wouldn't have had to walk so far making him miss his nap and be bored when returning home.

_Yes; it was all his fault and he shall be punished when I see him._ Hibari promised.

Reaching home; Hibird flew off to feed while Hibari made his way to his room. The Hibari house hold was very old styled Japanese. Everything in it looked like it belonged to a very old high ranking Japanese family. That was just how Hibari liked things; old style, even his uniform was out of date.

Once changed he lay on his bed and whistled. Within seconds Hibird flew in and lands on his chest. Both where comfortable and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile back at the hideout; Chrome was walking around looking for her companions. They were no where in sight. Looking around she noticed the box by the door. Slowly kneeling by near it he gently tapped it. Nothing happened.

Reaching for it, she pulled it closer to her and held it carefully. Examining it she came across a piece of paper taped to the bottom with Mukuro's name on it.

_Mukuro-Sama; this is for you. _

"What's for me, Chrome?" He replied.

She looked at it again making sure she was right.

_It looks like a gift. _

Mukuro was silent but soon took over the young girl's body. He turned the gift over and pilled off the piece of paper. Looking at the back of it, his eye widen in shock.

_**From Hibari Kyoya **_

His closest rival had sent him a gift? Glaring at the gift he turned it back over and carefully opened it no trusting what was inside. Once opened he slowly took out one of the many small things that were inside. Lifting it, he looked at it closely.

_It can't be. _

He popped the small circle into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. There was nothing wrong with it.

_It is. _

Mukuro smiled and sat on the ground with his back against the wall, box on his lap and began eating.

"Hibari Kyoya; I will be sure to come to your school on Monday and thank you for the delicious chocolate you gave me."

~*~

Across town there was a much different event going on.

"Come on Gokudera; you never go anywhere without Tsuna. Why not come out without him just this once?" The cheerful voice belonging to Takaehi Yamamoto said over the phone.

"Don't you understand what 'no' means baseball nut?" Hayato replied while closing the dishwasher with his foot, holding the phone in one hand and a plate in another.

"Not really." He laughed, which annoyed the storm.

"No."

"It's Friday! You should go out."

"If the tenth can't go out then I won't go out."

There was a moment of silence.

"How about I come over to your house then?"

"Oh hell no!" Gokudera yelled. "I am not telling you where I live!"

"I got that new horror movie you wanted to see on bootleg. It's a clear copy too." Takeshi cheered into the phone.

"….Do you have a pen and paper at hand?"

Takeshi silently cheered himself. He had gotten Gokudera to agree to watch a movie with him. He'd been wanting too for a few weeks now but didn't know how to do it and thanks to luck he did.

"Should I bring anything? Like food or snacks."

Hayato thought for a moment.

"Some of your dad's sushi would be good. But not much, I made dinner but it's not enough to fill up two people. The sushi and lasagna would be enough though."

Once again Takeshi cheered for himself. He had picked a night where Hayato had cooked. He had always wanted to try some good Italian food.

"Alright, I'll bring come."

After gaining the Storm's address and hanging up; Takeshi got everything together and raced out the house to gain his…well for now "friend."

~*~

Hibari woke up a few hours later. Gently he picked Hibird off his chest, careful not to wake him, and placed the lovely golden puff ball on his pillow. Getting up he walked across the room and happened to look at his calendar. A frown formed as he realized what day it was.

_Friday…_

He hated Fridays. It meant that there would be no beatings at the school for 2 days. But there was a plus side. It meant he had free time to go around the town and beat all those who got in his way or disturbed the peace within this lovely town.

The door bell suddenly rang and as soon as it did, it irritated him. Glancing over his shoulder he made sure his small friend was still asleep. Once he was sure the bird was still sleeping blissfully he went and answered the door. There was no one there but a small box.

Lifting it up, he looked at it. There was a small card attached to it. Picking it off the box he flipped the card in-between his fingers to the side which held the game. Upon seeing it his blood boiled.

_**To Hibari Kyoya**_

_**From: Mukuro Rokudo**_

_That pineapple head….

* * *

_

**Thank you so much for reading! Since I don't know if I will update this weekend here is a preview!**

**Chapter 3**

**Title: Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails. **

_He stared into the box. _

_The beautiful colors shined in the porch light. _

_Why on Earth would that man give him something he would **like** and not something that would kill him?_

**Well that's it! Tell me what you think! **


	3. Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

**Hey everyone!!! Chapter 3. X.x like the ideas for this story just keep coming!!! Like the next chapter.. I AM ALREADY WORKING ON IT!! **

**Now I am keeping the chapters kinda short because if I didn't then the story would end too fast. And who likes a short chapter story? I don't!!! **

**In the next chapter I promise some fluff or at least taste of MukuroxHibari. Now I have yet to decide which would be dominate. X.x its hard to call between them! **

**So please Review. This is my first Yaoi and I am curious on what all of you lovely people think. Reason? I am going to write and one-shot lemon. X///X **

**Yeah...enjoy!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Title: Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails  
**

Dino sat in his hotel room and sighed at his credit card bill. That gift he sent to Hibari under Mukuro's name had caused his bill, which he thought he had under his control, to sky rocket.

"Ciaossu!"

The sudden voice of the small hit-man startled Dino and made him fall backwards with his chair.

"Reborn; what are you doing here?"

The baby jumped off the windowsill and landed in front of the blond.

"I wanted to know how your little plan was coming along." Reborn answered with a smirk. "Has it failed yet?"

Dino pouted and got up. "My plans never fail." Reborn stared at him, smirk gone. "When matchmaking is involved it doesn't!"

But Dino's yelling was ignored as Reborn drank a nice cup of tea. Scratching the back of his head and sighing; the blond looked at his feet.

"Do you really think it will back fire?"

"No. It's just going to be more difficult due to Mukuro's situation."

"….."

"Dino; what did you do?"

"I didn't do a thing." _I didn't do anything __**yet**_**.** He thought to himself.

"Don't even think about it Dino."

Dino's face turned red with embarrassment. He had forgotten his old tutor was a mind reader.

"Listen Reborn; I have to. Chrome's body won't be able to deal with switching all the time."

"You are not breaking him out." Reborn answered.

"Hey; I am not going to break him out."

Reborn eyed him not sure what he was getting at for a second; but he did quickly and his smirk reappeared.

"I see. Can your credit card handle another deal?" He asked after a short silence.

Dino grinned. "When you're a Mafia Boss, it can handle anything."

A moment later there was a knock at the door and Dino's dinner was brought to him. Offering Reborn a plate the Arcobaleno told him that he had to go tutor Tsuna and left. Dino wished him good luck and turned to his food. A fork; the fork he considered to me all powerful and might then the chopstick. Sitting to eat he held the fork firmly and went to dig in…but ended up getting food on himself and around him.

Seems it really wasn't the chopsticks fault back in Tsuna's house after all.

~*~

Hibari looked at the box and slowly shook it near his ear. There was a sound of what seemed to be glass knocking into each other. This caused him to raise an eyebrow. No hissing came from the box so that meant no snakes were in the box.

Backing up into the house, he closed and locked the door. Hibari did not trust the gift or his rival; he ever did and he ever well. Walking into the living room he sat on the couch and placed the gift on the coffee table and began glaring at it.

He was deciding if he should open it or just smash it to bits. He was leaning toward the smashing but he was curious to what it was. Removing the paper he soon became annoyed by all the tape used.

_Maybe his plan was to annoy me so I'll go over and kill him…_

After removing the paper and tape he opened the box. Staring into it box he became confused. He carefully pulled out a lovely tea pot. The top was decorated in a style of plants and flowers. Even the tip spout and bottom were decorated in the same way. Placing the pot on the coffee table; he pulled out a tea setting for two.

He watched as the beautiful colors shined and sparkled in the light. This confused him greatly, even to the point where his confusion irritated him. Why on Earth would that men give him something he would like and not something that would kill him?

Once again he came to not trust the gift. Getting up, he took a cup with him across the room, and then threw it at the couch, it was pretty and he didn't want it to break in case it was safe, and nothing happened.

No explosion…that was a good sign; but the raven haired boy still did not trust it. Taking the dishes he brought into the kitchen. Once there he washed each making sure that he cleaned it of any poison that might me layered over them.

This Cloud was not taking any chances. He wasn't so much worried about Mukuro being behind it anymore, but another unknown enemy; helping Tsuna did not bring happy or friendly faces…not that he mind more people to bite to death.

But after concluding that there was nothing wrong with the beautiful tea set he used it to replace his current tea set. Stepping back and looking at it Hibari realized it had fitted the house much better then the old chipped one he use to have.

Turning to the box he started to clean up the mess of wrapping paper and useless box that now sat on his coffee table. He could not have a mess in his house.

~*~

Takeshi rang the bell of the Gokudera household…well it was an apartment but it was located in a very nice part of town. A minute later he heard someone trip over something and swear continuously.

_Gokudera…_

A grin appeared on his face just as the door opened to show the irritated silver boy wonder.

"What's with that look baseball nut?"

Takeshi blinked. "What look?"

"A look like you're about to go on a date."

Takeshi laughed. "That's a good one! Now come on; I'm hungry." He lifted up the bag of food he had.

Hayato took the bag and moved aside letting the other teen in. "Where's the movie?"

Grinning; Takeshi took out the movie from his back packet. "Heh; funny thing is I almost forgot and had to run back home before I got too far from the house."

This made Hayato snicker as he closed the door. "Should have known; all you ever think about is baseball." He remarked as he went to get the plates together.

Baseball isn't all I've been thinking about lately. Takeshi sighed at his thought.

Takeshi deiced to follow the silver haired boy and started to look over his shoulder. This annoyed Hayato greatly as a pressure point appeared on his head.

"Stop it."

"But I want to see."

"See what; me heating up food?"

"I want to see how an Italian does it."

"What does that mean?!"

Takeshi waved his hands up in defense. "Nothing at all! It's just I never had Italian cooking, so I wanted to see if you microwave it or do something special."

Hayato raised an eyebrow and studied his face. "Why do you want to know?" He asked sounding less annoyed.

"My dad does own a restaurant; remember."

"Oh; right; sorry."

Takeshi just smiled and grabbed his plate once Hayato was done. They took a seat on the floor and then argued over who would get up and put in the movie. Takeshi won by reminding Hayato he was a guess and without another word they watched the horror movie and ate.

After the movie both boys were dead tired and where falling asleep.

"Hey; baseball freak. It's time for you to go."

"…."

"Did you hear me? Its time for you to-"

Hayato was finally answered with Takeshi's sleeping form landing on his lap. Both of the storms eyebrows shot up as his face turned red.

"Yamamoto!!! Get up and off me!" Only thing Takeshi did in response was to snuggle closer and grip the other male's thigh causing Hayato to turn redder.

_This no good moron!!_

He was about to remove the other teen from him, that was till that other teen said his name in his sleep and smiled. Biting his lower hip Hayato leaned his back against the edge of the couch and closed his eyes.

_When he wakes up, I am going to shove a baseball bat up his ass!_

~*~

Since the package had came; Chrome could not help but think about it. Mukuro had shut her off after he had tested one of the many things inside. She wondered what he thought about it, and if he was happy with it.

_Mukuro-Sama…_

"Yes Chrome."

_What's it like?_

"What is what like?"

_What is it like getting a gift by someone you like?_

Mukuro didn't know how to answer that. Was she implying that he liked Hibari Kyoya? The man that even made Mukuro rethink about fighting him and if he was even human.

"I don't understand Chrome."

_Don't you like Hibari-San? You are always so happy when you get a chance to fight him._

"That is different kind of happy Chrome."

_But you always seem so…so…_

Chrome blushed when she thought about using the word 'flirty' or 'seductive'. She couldn't say that; not to Mukuro-Sama. Sadly a chuckle made her realize Mukuro read her thoughts.

"It's alright to use those words Chrome."

_I'm sorry Mukuro-Sama._

"There is no reason to be. You were only curious…now sleep. You need to rest."

Chrome still felt confused and unsure. She was sure Mukuro liked Hibari as more then a friend. He seemed happy and excited when he told her to go to the school Monday.

_Mukuro-Sama never really makes anything clear other then it will all be ok._

Chrome sighed as she realized she'll never understand. Maybe what Bianchi said was right; girls are made with sugar, spice and everything nice. While boys they were made with snips and snails and puppy dog tails.

_Poor puppies…

* * *

_

**Looks like Takeshi is hitting it off great with Hayato! Mukuro has some unknown feelings he won't admit too and Hibari likes his gift. Now for some reason I can't call Hibari Kyoya... I think its ****fear he installed in me when I saw him in the anime. I do not know.... X.x weird tho.**

**Anyway! Heres a preview!**

**Chapter 4**

**Title: Just Another Manic Monday**

_"Hibari Kyoya. It's been a long time."_

_Hibari glared and pulled out his Tonfas. _

_"Either let the girl have control or leave. If you do not I shall bite you to death."_

_Mukuro chuckled. "You never change." _

**OOOOH! what is gonna happen?! Find out shortly on Pineapple Express!!! XP! Love that title.**


	4. Just Another Manic Monday

**Hey there everyone! Chapter 4 is out! I had to be real sly on this. Seems Fanfiction wouldn't upload my Doc. so I had to paste this chapter and delete one of my old docs.... hey it worked!!! **

**Now after 3 (kind a long and slow) chapters there shall be some mild fluff! But I promise what is fluff now will turn into hot loving. That is why it is rated M. For later chapters. XD **

**Now I am gonna start calling Hibari, Kyoya little by little so bare with me**

**Lastly THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! Big hugs and kisses to all of you.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

** Chapter 4**

**Title: Just another Manic Monday**

Saturday and Sunday had gone by too slow for Hibari Kyoya, but it did eventually end and on came Monday, his favorite day of the week. This day always satisfied his need to beat and kill. Students would often show up late on this day and he was looking forward to it.

He arrived at the school and two hours early and got everything ready…well he ordered his men to get everything ready and what ever wasn't the way he wanted he would punish them. Once everything was done he allowed the teachers in their classes just as students started to show up.

As usual Tsuna was the only one who showed up so late; pass first period that he got the honor of getting the first black eye and bloody lip from him. Yes; Hibari had to say he was satisfied very much with how the day was going.

Third Period meant P.E so Hibari took his place on the roof to watch them. Soon the school's anthem was heard and Hibird appeared in front of Hibari perched on the fence. Hibari smiled at his friend. When there was nothing to do the bird made things less boring.

Leaning on the fence he rested his chin on his hand and closed his eyes. The sweet singing of his bird was perfect to relax too. Just as a peaceful expression was about to appear on his face, someone else started to sing.

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no~"

The person was off key. This made his eyes snap open.

"Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~"

They could not hold a note. Hibari twitched.

"Itsumo kawaranu~"

This person had a real bad accent. Hibari reached for his Tonfa.

"Sukoyaka kenage~"

There was a hint of mockery in the person's voice. Hibari was beyond pissed.

"Aah, tomo ni utaou~"

Hibari had officially ad enough and spun around throwing the Tonfa at the person singing.

Dodging the person finished. "Namimori chuu~"

Indigo colored hair hanged downward as the person took their bow and chuckled.

Hibari walked over and picked up his Tonfa. "It's be a while Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari glared and pulled out his other tonfa.

"What? No 'Hi' for an old friend?" The person stood up straight, and a smile appeared on his face.

One red eye with Japanese symbols, the other normal like it should be. An army based uniform and a trident. That smug smile and what Hibari considered to be the most retarded hair style he had ever seen.

"Either let the girl have control or leave. If you do not I shall bite you to death."

Mukuro chuckled. "You never change."

"….." Without another word Hibari attacked him.

Mukuro met his attack. "And as forceful and violent as ever." His smile got wider. "No wonder why all the girls looked scared when Chrome asked them where you were."

"I like it this way," Hibari started to push him back. "People leave me alone."

Mukuro gave him look of pity. "Oh Kyo-chan, you most have been left alone so long that it caused you to hate so many. I could almost pity you…almost that is." A smirk appeared as he started to push him back.

Hibari's glare became colder as he jumped back and went in for another attack. "Did you come here to die?"

"Fufufufu~ I just wanted to hello and have a nice conversation." The misted replied while dodging and attacking. "I have to say the Sakura trees at the school are beautiful. Don't you agree?"

Due to his comment; Mukuro found himself holding back Hibari's tonfa with his trident and it wasn't easy. Hibari had become angry because of what he said and the weight and power of his attack proved that.

"Don't ever bring that up!!! Never again!" Hibari wasn't one for yelling but the angry from what happened long before took some control over him.

This surprised Mukuro a bit. "Kyo-chan, are you angry? I thought all was forgiven and forgotten." He cooled.

"Don't call me that name." Hibari then tried to thrash him with his other Tonfa but the illusionist jump out of the attack.

"Seems I was wrong; well then let's settle it all here and now." The symbol in his eye changed and so did the scenery around them. "Come get me Kyoya."

The battle lasted an hour. Both were covered in sweat and panting. Mukuro knew Chrome's body couldn't take much more of this. He needed to wrap things up quick.

"Kyo-chan…Sorry but this has to end."

Before Hibari could reply the indigo haired boy cast yet another illusion. There were dozens of Mukuro's around him which greatly pissed him off and so he began attacking them.

But there were far too many. "Kyo-chan" He felt the hot breath of the other teen on his neck and turned to attack nothing but air. "Thank you." Hibari turned as quickly as he could and when he did his eyes went wide. Lips had connected.

Both teens were wide eyed. Mukuro had no planned this. He was just going to fight the Skylark as a way of saying thanks. Coming to his senses quickly the illusionist jumped back from the on coming tonfa. He was sure he would die so as quickly as he could he let Chrome retake control.

Hibari forced himself to stop an attack when he realized it was Chrome he was now facing. She looked up at him with a flushed face. She was tired… and soon she passed out.

Sighing he put away his tonfas, lifted her and took her to the reception room. Sitting at his desk he glared at the book he was about to read. That pineapple head had stole his first kiss. He stole something he swore he would never give to any girl or man.

_I didn't kiss him back…therefore I experienced no pleasure in that act._

Closing his eyes the flash back of the kiss appeared automatically. Kyoya's eyes snapped open and his grim expression grew deeper. He had lied to himself…he did like it but refused to admit it. Why did he refuse it? Hibari's father made it very clear when he was younger that an action of love between two boys was forbidden when he had caught his son kissing another boy in a sand box when he was seven.

Hibari was told boys who lust for other boys had no right to pleasure or happiness and needed to learn how to enjoy being alone. Hibari did just as his father told him for it was beaten into him.

His gazed turned to Chrome…what was it boys saw in girls he'll never get. They were too sensitive, came with more parts then needed and had mood swings. They cried when you made them happy and cried when they were sad. Most importantly they never shut up.

_They are only used for repopulating the human race…which makes them even more annoying. _

He opened his book and tried to read but his eyes kept moving toward Chrome, wondering if the Pineapple mist would return.

~*~

Today for Tsuna and the others had so far been uneventful. Tsuna was listening to Hayato rant on about things and how great he was and Takeshi was just staring at Hayato. Tsuna clocked his head and watched him…lately Takeshi had been spacing out when staring at the smoking teen.

"Tenth are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah Gokudera…I am just a bit hungry."

"Want me to cook for you?!"

Takeshi's brows furrowed. He didn't like how Hayato was so fast to cook for Tsuna and not for him after they had gotten so close over the weekend. Takeshi remembered waking up with his head on the other teens lap that Saturday morning. Gokudera didn't as much as offer breakfast till Takeshi had promise to never speak of their sleeping position.

That whole Saturday they had spent playing games and play fighting. Even Bianchi come over wearing a pair of sunglasses and played twister with them. Not once did Tsuna or the Mafia come up. They even stayed up till 4 in the morning watching movies and passed out on top of each other on the floor. They didn't part till Sunday evening as well.

Yet here was Gokudera Hayato; ignoring him again and obsessed with Tsuna. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Takeshi had worked so hard yet now it all seemed in vein.

_Should have known it wouldn't last long._ He thought as he looked at the ground his expression becoming hurt.

"Well" Hayato started. "Can I cook for you?"

The young Mafia boss waved his hand and smiled. "No thank you. Mom will have dinner for me when I get home."

The bomber sighed. "Alright; but just tell me if you ever want my cooking."

Tsuna yelled a thank you as he ran inside his house leaving his two friends. Now they were alone and walking. After minutes of silence Takeshi finally spoke.

"I really had fun during the weekend." He commented.

Hayato stayed silent for a second. "Yeah; you're not so bad when you aren't talking about baseball."

"I can say the same about you."

"I never talk about Baseball!"

"But you always talk about Tsuna and the mafia."

An awkward silence washed over them. This time it was Hayato's turn to speak first.

"Wanna go see a movie this Friday?"

Takeshi looked at his friend in shock. Was he really offering?

"Sure. What movie do you want to see?"

The bomber shrugged and lit a cigarette. "I don't know, but usually a new movie always comes out on Friday. We'll just go and check out what's playing."

Takeshi smiled. "I can go for that!" He said bubbly. "But Gokudera; didn't you promise Tsuna you would quiet?"

Hayato's face was written with a "crap I forgot" expression that made the baseball wonder laugh. "It's alright. I won't tell." This had earned Takeshi a "thank you" smile which he promised himself he would never forget.

~*~

Chrome had awoken in a dark room; a room she wasn't familiar with and that worried her. It wasn't till she rethought about the events did she realize she was in Namimori High.

_That's right…and Mukuro-Sama let me see that happen. _

She touched her lips and thought for a moment. Should she ask Mukuro what happened? Would he be angry with her if she did? Then her eyes widen.

_Maybe Mukuro-Sama did like Hibari-San and just won't admit it. But why wouldn't he? Isn't it ok to like someone?_

She started to think of reason's why he would lie but none made sense. Bianchi told her that liking someone and loving them was ok no matter what. So why couldn't her Mukuro-Sama be honest about it?

"Chrome; please stop it. It's not important."

She turned a bright red. _I'm sorry Mukuro-Sama I just don't…don't understand why you panicked when you kissed him. _

When he didn't answer Chrome thought he was just going to ignore her. Mukuro had never done that and he ever did for he did answer.

"He doesn't like me."

_Her eyes widen at the answer. So you are scared? That's why you won't tell him?_

"….Its more complicated then that."

_Mukuro-Sama; I don't understand. He looked just as shocked as you did. Maybe he was surprised and didn't know what to do._ She told him trying to bring back the charm in his voice.

"Hibari attacked me."

_Maybe he is scared too?_

"I am not scared."

_Then maybe he is unsure?_

Silence again. She worried if she was pushing to far but she wanted to know. She wanted to know why Mukuro didn't tell Hibari he liked him.

"Chrome; I am very tired. I stayed connected to make sure you were ok. So go home it's late."

With that he left. She frowned and sat up. She was worried for Mukuro. He had always taken care of her and made sure she was happy but she could never help him. Hugging her trident she started to think and came to a solution.

_Tomorrow I shall help Mukuro-Sama. When he is asleep I'll ask Hibari-San how he feels about Mukuro-Sama. Mukuro-Sama…this time I will help you and not get in the way. _

So there she sat all night waiting for the Perfect to return.

* * *

**Oh my, my, my! What do we have here! Chrome is going out of her way for her Mukuro! How cute!!!!! But will it work?**

**Well heres a tasty preview.**

**Chapter 5**

**Title: Shiroi  
**

_"Please; he's asleep right now so he won't know."_

_"I don't care if he hears. I will not answer."_

_"But he likes you."_

_Hibari drew his Tonfas. "Leave before I bite you do death."_

_She stared at him unsure of what to do. "Mukuro-Sama...Mukuro-Sama always fought for me." Her voice was soft like usual but it held something._

_"I-I'll now fight for him!" She pointed the Trident at him. For Mukuro-Sama.._

**WHOA! WHOA!!! Whats going on?! Well find out next time! **_  
_


	5. Shiori

**Hey everyone! The new chapter is out! You'll finally fine out whats going to happen! *Gasp* I wonder if Chrome will be alright! Poor thing. Anyway.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't continue! Remember you guys give me the wood for my writing flame! *Kisses and hugs everyone* **

**Now in this chapter now Takeshi/Hayato. But don't worry I promise they will appear in the next chapter! **

**Now enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Title: Shiori  
**

Morning came by slowly for Chrome. Every once in a while she would nod off only to be reawaken by the wind outside. Winter winds were always the loudest; but she was grateful she was in a warm place away from it.

When the sun shined through the window and onto her, she smiled. Warmth; how wonderful it felt. A click came from the door causing the young girl to turn her gaze to it; in walked in the head perfect.

Their eyes met and she gulped. _I can't be scared; not now._

"Good morning Hibari-San."

He didn't reply right away and eyed her carefully. "What are you still doing here?"

"I-I stayed because it was late…and"

"And?"

"I wish to talk to you."

Hibari didn't like this. Chrome was known for making a quick exit. He would have never thought she would willingly want to talk to anyone other then Mukuro. The Skylark then wondered if something was wrong and needed help.

"What's wrong?"

She looked down and turned a slight pink. "Nothing; I just wished to talk to you about Mukuro-Sama and what happened before." Her voice got softer as she spoke.

His gaze on her turned into a glare. "I will not talk about such useless matters. Leave at once."

Chrome bit her lower lip. She knew this wouldn't be easy but she had to try. Mukuro-Sama, I will make you happy.

"It's not a useless matter; it is very important to Mukuro-Sama….Do you like him?"

Hibari's glare became colder. How dare she ask such a question? It was not her place to get involved with this matter.

"I will not answer such a pointless question. Now leave." He was becoming irritated with her.

"Please; he's asleep right now so it's alright to answer."

"I don't care if he hears. I will not answer."

Chrome wondered if that meant he did like him but just refused to answer. Her brow frowned. She didn't know what to do…so she decided to chance it.

"But he likes you."

Hibari's facial may not have chance but inside he was shocked. Mukuro liked him; after all their fights, insults, and disrespect toward each other he had feelings for him? Deep down Hibari felt somewhat happy but would not take pleasure in it or express it.

Returning to the problem in front of him he drew his tonfas. "Leave before I bite you to death." If she would not listen he would scare her away.

Chrome looked at him unsure on what to do. "Mukuro-Sama….Mukuro-Sama always fought for me." Her voice was soft as usual but held something in it.

It held power.

"I-I'll now fight for him!" She pointed her trident at him. _For Mukuro-Sama._

Hibari Kyoya could not believe what he was seeing. Out of all of Tsuna's little followers he was sure he would never have to fight Chrome. He would never want to fight her as well; he had seen how weak she was and the only thing keeping her alive were a few illusions.

Slowly he lowered his tonfas. "If I answer will you leave?"

Now it was Chrome's turn to be shocked. She was sure she would have to fight him but she wouldn't question the matter and nodded.

"I'll admit I do enjoy his company and prefer it over anyone else but I am a hopeless case to pursue. Get Mukuro to chase after someone else."

Hibari walked over to the window and looked outside. "I have answered so leave."

Chrome bowed and left the room silently. She was now more confused. What did he mean by that? Why wouldn't both boys just admit they liked each other and live happy? What was holding them back?

Mukuro-Sama; there is still much I don't understand and because of that I am unable to help you…I am sorry.

So she headed back to the base.

~*~

Dino was in Italy. Oh how he loved his home land. But now wasn't the time to have welcome parties or relax. Now was the time to get to business.

"He's back here."

Walking into the underground room he looked at the tank in front of him. Mukuro…you better thank me for this.

"So how much will was it?"

The man next to him gave him the price and one of Dino's men came over with a case of money.

The bucking horse was handed a key and the men left the room. "Well Mukuro. You're free now."

Hours later two man walked onto a plane. "What makes you think I am going to listen to that boy?"

The man next to him laughed. "Because if you don't you'll be placed in that tank again." The shorter boy sighed and shrugged. "Not much of a choice then. But where will I live?"

Dino laughed. "Don't worry Mukuro I know the perfect place."

Both sat down and the pineapple haired boy rested his chin on his hand.

_Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, and most importantly Kyoya; do I have a surprise for all of you._ Mukuro chuckled to himself softly.

~*~

Hibari was back at home punching the hell out of a punching bag. I was irritated with himself for telling Chrome how he felt. Just thinking about made him madder causing cloud ring to flame. Soon his blows were so hard that the bag broke off the hook. This caused him to become more irritated.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird called.

Turning his head he glace at the bird and the small blow in front of him. Smiling weakly he fed his cute golden companion.

"Do you think father was right?" The Skylark softly spoke to the smaller bird.

Looking up from its food the bird tilted its head and blinked a few times. Making quick flight the bird perched itself on Kyoya's head.

This earned the bird a soft chuckle from the teen. "At least I have you."

"Hibari! Hibari!" And so the bird began to sing.

As Hibird sang Hibari couldn't help but frown. He doubted the bird would live as long as him.

As father said, I am meant to be alone.

~*~

The next day came by slowly and dragged on even slower. Hibari took great pleasure in beating students whenever he was given the chance.

"Kyoya~!!!"

Hibari glared at the sky; why of all times did this annoying blond have to show up. He was about to take a nice long nap to clear his thoughts.

"Go away bucking horse."

"Kyoya; I have a problem."

"What? The girl wouldn't get rid of the child?"

"Not that kind of problem!"

"Oh? I'm shocked it hasn't happened yet." Hibari chuckled.

Dino turned red for two reasons and crossed his arms. He hated when Kyoya teased him.

"Are you going to hear me out or not?"

Hibari yawned. "Come back in a few hours."

"I don't have a few hours."

"Too bad."

Now the blond was getting annoyed. Here he was trying to do his student a favor by making him happy for the rest of his life and what does he get?! Smart ass answers and a bratty attitude.

"Fine, I'll just tell him it's ok to move in."

Hibari sat up and glares at the older man. He didn't like the tone of his voice nor did he like that his statement had some kind of unknown meaning.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you didn't hear?"

"…."

"Mukuro Rokudo is free."

Kyoya's eyes widen. When had this happen? He was fighting the boy just two days ago. But most importantly what did his freedom have to do with him?

"And he kind of has no place to go."

"No."

"No what? I didn't ask you anything."

Hibari wasn't stupid. He saw were this was going and just glared at the Mafia boss.

"Ok, ok. How about a deal? If you can beat the opponent I brought he doesn't move in with you."

"Fine; who is it? I'll bite them to death."

Just then a shadow appeared. It looked tall and strong and no one who saw it would think it belongs to a one year old.

"Ciaossu Hibari." There stood Reborn in all his glory.

Hibari's eyes widen. He was finally going to fight the infant he had been dying to spar with. A smirk came about his face and excitement was clearly shown. How he was waiting for this day to come.

"Baby; I have to beat you?"

"Correct. But I doubt you will."

This only made Hibari's smirk grow wider. Pulling out his tonfas he released the spikes. He was not going to hold back.

"We'll see about that baby."

The fight lasted longer then Dino or Reborn expected. His dying will drew the fight out for an hour till Reborn go bored and K.O'ed him. So there he was, the Skylark had fallen from the clouds and his back against the roof. He had lost but he wasn't disappointed. No, this meant a rematch and more fighting in the future.

"So he'll be moving in with you."

Hibari twitched in response.

"Dino make sure Mukuro knows where Hibari lives."

"Well do Reborn!"

The infant left and Dino walked over to Hibari. Upon seeing him his eyebrow rose.

"Kyoya; are you ok?"

No response.

"I guess not…"

There laid the head perfect…and his uncontrollable eyebrow twitching.

~*~

Chrome looked at her trident helplessly. Mukuro hasn't spoken with her for two days and she was worried. Mukuro never went so long without speaking to her. Was he really that mad? Had he saw what she did and now left her? She felt tears sting her eyes.

_Mukuro-Sama; I am so sorry. I only wanted to make you happy_.

She hugged her trident wishing she was hugging Mukuro.

"Gahhh! It can't be!"

Ken's shout caused her to look up into the hallway. Ken was on the ground; looking a head of him in shock. Even Chikusa who rarely showed emotion also seem to be shocked.

"Chikusa, Ken; what is it?"

"Cute little Chrome; seems I surprised these two."

Mukuro walked into the hallway and turned to her, his smile wide. "Have I surprised you?"

Chrome's eyes grew wide. "Mukuro-Sama….!!"

* * *

**Whoa! Whoa!!! Dino bailed out Mukuro! Now-now Mukuro will go live with Hibari?! **

**Who would have thought! Dino is such a sly fox then a bucking horse! XD **

**Well here is your preview**

**Chapter 6**

**Title: Resign to Surrender**

"Get off me!!"

"Oh? But I thought you enjoyed my company Kyo-chan." Mukuro said softly into the shorter teens ear.

Hibari took a sharp intake. She told him...

"Don't be mad at cute little Chrome...just thank her and enjoy this."

**Oh wow. I wonder what caused that! Hmm guess you guys and girls won't find out till next chapter! **

**And if you want to know how I am able to pick titles and decide how I write my chapters look up the name title names starting at chapter 3. **

**I often use music when writing. I my mind each chapter fits the song and I keep the song on repeat till its done. Also I listen to EACH and EVERY song to find the right one for the next chapter. XP! Laters!  
**


	6. Resign to Surrender

**Hey everyone!!! This is your writer! Now i bet you are a bit annoyed. All you have gotten was a kiss right. Well this chapter promises fluff! ~.^ From both 1869 and 5980! XD **

**So I wish to thank everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how important you all are to me! If you guys never said it this story would have been deleted.**

**To everyone who favorite or alerted this story I thank you too! **

**To the readers you guys are just awesome! XP **

**Now enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Title: Resign to Surrender  
**

Staring at her savior Chrome's eye grew large. She couldn't believe it; he was here, he was really here with her. Slowly her eye started to water not just out of joy but also out of guilt.

"My little Chrome, why are you crying?" Mukuro asked as he walked over to her.

She sniffled and wiped her eye quickly.

"Mukuro-Sama is really here. I'm so happy." She spoke softly which caused Mukuro to smile and pat her head gently.

"I knew you would be happy, but moved to tears? Chrome I never knew you cared so much." He chuckles softly as a blush formed on the girl's face.

"Mukuro-Sama, how long will you be staying with us?" Ken asked.

"Not long. In fact I won't even be staying here I have a babysitter it would seem."

The three in the room gasped. Mukuro was not entirely free? He did not escape but had been paroled? How was that even possible!

Mukuro chuckled; it was easy to know what they were thinking. "As you may have guessed I have been paroled." He started.

"I have to stay with Vongola until they see me trustworthy or I'll go back to that hell." He finished.

He stood and started to give a few orders to Ken and Chikusa. Chrome watched him. How was she going to tell him what she did? Well, she knew how but when? She couldn't say anything now, not while Ken and Chikusa were in the room.

_Mukuro-Sama I have to tell you something but I think you'll be most mad with me._ Chrome thought softly.

"Tell me before I leave."

Her eye went wide. He had read her mind.

~*~

Hayato was walking around town completely bored. He had nothing to do and everything seemed quiet so there was no trouble to get into.

_Such a lame ass town; the tenth should just pack up and move. _

Seeing a can on the ground he kicked it at a light pole and it bounded into the trash. This made the bomber smirk.

"Wow~ you should play for the soccer team Gokudera!"

The sudden voice from behind him causes Hayato to jump ten feet into the air. Turning around he reached in his jacket to pull out a dynamite stick to kill the bastard who caused him to become scared and blush from embarrassment. He stopped short when he saw his soon be victim.

"YOU BASEBALL FREAK! DON'T DO THAT, YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED NEXT TIME!" Hayato screamed.

A smile formed on Takeshi's face. "Awww, you care and don't want to see me hurt." He replied to the outburst in a cheery manner.

This caused the Storm's eyebrow to twitch and blush even more.

"That's not it! The Tenth would be mad if I killed you."

"Nah, you care."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Not!"

"Ha~ if that were true why is your face keep getting redder?"

Hayato's mouth opened but now words came out. Why was he getting redder? Could it be because Takeshi was right? No! He dismissed that thought quickly and glared at the baseball player.

"Leave me alone." Hayato's only comeback as he turned around to leave.

Too bad he didn't get far. Takeshi had speed walked behind him and put his arm around the shorter boys shoulder in a lazy fashion.

"You looked bored so why would you leave willing company so quickly?"

Hayato did not remove the boy's arm, he didn't want to. Somewhere in the back of his head he was **very** much enjoying the closeness.

"Because…you're loud!" _What I said even sounded stupid to me._

Takeshi frowned a bit but it was soon replace by a smirk. Leaning close to the other boy's ear his voice became low and his breath hot.

"Would you prefer me to whisper?" He spoke slowly.

Hayato's face became redder then he flames of his ring. His body shivered with delight and his breath got caught in his lungs. At that moment he felt slightly turned on and confused.

"Ha~ How about we just go to my place and pig out?" Takeshi spoke in his normal tone of voice.

"Y-yeah sou-sounds great." Hayato couldn't believe it. He was stuttering like a girl at school all because of Yamamoto Takeshi.

The Rain laughed and never removed his arm from around the boy.

~*~

Hibari Kyoya was a lot of things but there was one thing he was one; happy. Hibari had just spent the last two hours making up a quest room and writing a chart of rules of the house. He even drew a map of where everything was for that illusionist!

Why did Hibari do this? Because the Skylark wanted that pineapple head as far away from him as possible. Just remembering the kiss they shared made his eye twitch. Looking down at paper in his hand his eye twitched even more. Mukuro's name was all over the paper. Not only did he think about that cheeky bastard but now he had to look at his name.

_I am going to bite him to death and smash him to pieces when I see him! He is the cause of all this!_

Hibari did not like to have a clouded mind. He hated being disorganized and out of focused. Hibari Kyoya loath it and always wanted to kill what caused it…too bad that **thing** had to be kept alive and were to live in his house.

The door bell rang and Hibari snapped the finger that was in his hand in half. This was going to be hell. Getting up he went and answered the door to find Mukuro standing there smiling at him.

"Kyo-Chan, I have missed you."

This earned the door being slammed in Mukuro's face. Mukuro chuckled and opened the door slowly just in case his knew roommate went to attack. To his surprise Hibari was walking away.

Mukuro entered the house and closed the door with his foot.

"Kyo-Chan~ you're not going to give me a hug? After all it's been so long since we had a passionate moment."

If Mukuro wasn't as fast as he was his face would have had a hole in it like the wall next to him. Hibari pulled out his arm and tonfa from the wall and glared at the Indigo haired boy.

"You sick twisted pervert; I don't want you speaking to me while you are here!" Hibari growled.

Mukuro chuckled. "Hate me that much Kyo-Chan?"

"You have no idea. Now follow me to your room."

Hibari started walking and Mukuro happily followed. It made no sense to Hibari; why was he acting so….flirty? He was hoping for a fight not to be hit on!

Opening a door at the end of the hall he walked in. "This is your room."

Mukuro looked around and frowned. "Do you believe in color?"

The room was so plain. The walls were white. The bed covers were a kind of gray and the dresser even seemed to be a kind of white! Such a bore. Mukuro knew he would have to change this room to his liking quickly before he went insane.

"This was once a servant's room. Servants don't get to stay in the nicer parts." The Skylark smirked.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. Hibari did not know what he was asking for. Dropping the bag he had he closed and locked the bedroom door. Hibari took quick notice to this.

"What are you doing?"

"Why Kyo-Chan it would seem you see me as a servant."

Mukuro then started to slowly walk over to him.

"So as a servant I will do my duties and make sure I do everything to your satisfaction."

Hibari pulled out his tonfas in a blink of an eye and went for an attack. He did not like how that sounded or having the taller male near him.

"Get away from me." His tone was low and deadly.

Mukuro chuckled and dodged. "You never beat me before don't think that will change."

The fought each other for an hour until both tonfas were knocked out of Hibari's hands. Now there they were, on top of the bed. Hibari pinned under Mukuro and Mukuro smirking down at him.

"Get off me!" Hibari yelled bitterly.

"Oh? But I thought you enjoyed my company Kyo-Chan?" Mukuro said softly into the other teen's ear.

Hibari took a sharp intake. That pervert knew!!! He knew! She must have told him…

"Don't blame cute little Chrome, just thank her and enjoy this."

Before the Cloud could protest his lips were covered by the Mist. Hibari was in shock, so shock that he had let Mukuro slip his tongue into his mouth. A flush formed on Hibari's cheeks. Having Mukuro's tongue slowly explore his mouth and then forcefully push his tongue against his. Then to be dragged in between the others lips and sucked on. The whole thing made Hibari moaned. Mukuro took it as a sign to continue. Moving his hand and forcing it behind the boy's neck to bring him closer into the kiss.

Too bad; it would seem that was a fatal move for it brought Hibari back to his sensed and he punched Mukuro in the face. Mukuro went flying to the other side of the bed. Getting up quickly Hibari flew out the room and dashed into his own. How could he have let that happen to him? Had his father's teaching meant nothing? No! it hadn't! He would not fall to temptation.

Back in the bedroom Mukuro was smirking and holding his cheek. He was very much happy with his first attempted and knew he would greatly enjoy the second.

"Kyo-Chan…you taste too good to just only try once and leave. I'll make you surrender to me; you'll be begging when you do. " He licked his lips slowly. Yes, he would have that boy as his own.

~*~

"Takeshi! Takeshi! Ah~ enough!"

Hayato was sweating and was shirtless. When the other teen had asked him to over he never thought it would have turned out like this.

"But we're having so much fun." Takeshi climbed on the other once again. "Why stop?"

Hayato never really thought it had turn out like this…

Just an hour ago they were in the restaurant eating and having a good old time. They were eating to their hearts content and telling wacky stories. When they finally went into the house to watch TV a show was on about teens and sex. Hayato started to comment about a few girls he had been with and the Takeshi just… he just started to whisper sly comments into his ear and kiss his neck!

He never saw it coming. He never knew that the baseball freak before him was really a…freak!!! Not that he mind but it was just shocking. Who knew Takeshi Yamamoto had a jealous side or a flirtatious side. Who knew that he had anything else on his mind besides his goddamned sport!

"Gah, you freak! We should go a bit a slower." Hayato replied as the Rain left wet trails all over him.

"Hmmm~ We should but what's wrong with just this?" Takeshi smiled.

This made the Storm turn red. "Nothing…"

Takeshi's smile grew wider. "Then its time for the Storm to bring the Rain."

* * *

**Whoa!!!! Mukuro is all like he will be mind and Hayato and Takeshi... Aren't they kicking it fast! XD!!! This is what happens when you leave teenagers alone. **

**But will Hibari give in to his feelings and desires? Or is Mukuro doing this all in vein. **

**Only time will tell! **

**Chapter 7 Preview**

**Title: A little piece of heaven**

_"Back off!!" Hibari was growing annoyed. That moron had followed him to his school!_

_"Kyo-Chan...I am lonely for you." Mukuro whispered in his ear._

_Hibari twitched and went to attack him.  
_

_"Listen Kyo-chan the only kind of biting I want from you is on my neck and you better be naked when doing it." _

_Many would have loved to have seen the Skylarks mouth drop to the ground._

**Well there you have it! Chapter 7 preview! Looking promising doesn't it?**


	7. A Little Piece of Heaven

**Hey everyone! heres chapter 7! Now a major part is about to happen between Hibari and Mukuro that will sent Dino's mission to total Chaos! **

**Now I just want to say thanks for the awesome reviews! They mean loads! All of you are great for sticking around! **

**Anyway I have decided to make this story at least 20 chapters! XP **

**So now everyone enjoy! And remember the more you review the faster I update!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Title: A Little Piece of Heaven  
**

_I just have to get to school. I just have to get there and act normal; yeah that's all. _

Hayato kept telling himself that over and over again. He could not believe what happened yesterday afternoon between himself and Takeshi. They had spent **hours** kissing and touching each other. Hayato blushed when he thought about how many times he had moaned the others name aloud.

That idiot had to have drugged me or something. I am sure of it.

"Gokudera!"

The sound of his name caused him to jump ten feet into the air. He was hoping to walk to school alone today. That's right; he didn't even want to face Tsuna due to the guilt of wanting to keep the whole act a secret from him.

"Good Morning, Tenth." He greeted.

The two walked together and he tried to listen to his boss whine over the training Reborn was making he go through. Yet every minute his thoughts went back to the baseball player.

"Morning, Tsuna, Hayato!"

Hayato froze; that idiot called him by his first name in from of the tenth! Did he really want the tenth to find out?

"Good morning Yamamoto. You never told me you and Gokudera are on first name bases."

Takeshi ran over laughing. Putting his arm around Hayato's shoulders he grinned at the smallest boy.

"Yeah; we decided that since we knew each other and were getting along so well first names will only bring us closer."

Tsuna smiled. "That's great!"

Meanwhile Hayato was beating himself up inside for not telling him the truth.

This is going to be a long day….

~*~

Hibari had come to school very early that day. The reasoning being that Mukuro had somehow found his room and woke him up at four in the morning for no reason. Oh wait there was a reason; Mukuro had said something about still being on Italy time…Hibari wasn't so sure if that was it because he had attacked the illusionist the moment he came to his senses.

But there was something that was bugging the young Skylark; not once had he seen Hibird. It was almost time for the school's anthem and his golden companion was no where in sight.

Looking out the window his fingers tapped his forearm repeatedly. He was really starting to worry if his little bird had run into trouble. Glancing at the clock he saw that there was only 5 minutes till the anthem.

Taking it as a sign that something was wrong Hibari got up and was about to look for the bird if he didn't hear its singing. Taking a sigh of relief he lifted his finger letting the bird land on it.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Chuckling he gave the bird a faint smile. "Where have you been this morning?"

"Hibari! Hibari! Hibari is….Hibari is.."

An eyebrow raised; his little bird had learned a new word.

"So that is what took you so long. You picked up a new word."

"Hibari is! Hibari is!"

"Hibari is what?"

"Mukuro's uke!"

Hibari's face dropped as he stared at the little bird in horror. He prayed he did not just hear what he thought he did. Not his bird _**anything**_ but his bird.

"Hibari is…Mukuro's uke!"

"Fufufufu~ seems that bird does have a brain."

Hibari's eye twitched. That pineapple was the cause for all this! Mukuro could have messed with a lot of things but he dare messed with his bird and now entered his school grounds. This was unforgivable.

Without even answering he went to attack the indigo haired boy with spiked tonfas. He wasn't playing around anymore; he was going to have Mukuro's head.

Mukuro took it as some sort of lovers fight and held back against Hibari. He enjoyed seeing his little Skylark get all mad. That frustrated expression, the sweat rolling down his face to his chin, the glare, the heavy breaths he took; Mukuro loved it all.

"Kyo-Chan is you mad at me? I was only having some fun with your bird." Mukuro chuckled and block yet another attack.

Hibari didn't know what was going on. He was giving it is all yet Mukuro acted like nothing was wrong and took each attack. It just pissed him off greatly and he was getting sick and tired. It wasn't till he was covered in sweat did he stop.

"Fight me!" He barked at Mukuro.

Mukuro scratched his chin. "I would if you were fighting the real me." With that the Mukuro before him disappeared.

Hibari went pale; he was fighting an illusion. His anger had took control of him and caused him to misjudge the illusion as Mukuro himself.

"But the real me is right behind you."

Before Hibari had time to react Mukuro had him bent over the desk with his hands over his head.

"Back off!!" Hibari growled.

He was growing annoyed with these little games. First Mukuro followed him to school, played tricks with him, and then had him fight a pointless battle.

Mukuro leaned on him. "Kyo-Chan…I'm lonely for you." He whispered in Hibari's ear.

Hibari twitched and went for an attack. He was going to kick him where it hurts but Mukuro pushed himself against him that he couldn't do a thing.

"Listen Kyo-chan the only kind of biting I want from you is on my neck and you better be naked when doing it."

Many would have loved to seen Hibari's mouth drop open and turn two shades of red. Never had Hibari Kyoya felt so helpless and Mukuro was about to make it worse.

Mukuro raised his free hand to his mouth and bit on the tip of the finger; pulling his hand free of the gloved. Now was the prefect time to make the shorter boy start to desire him and he knew just how to start.

"You know Kyo-Chan; if you're so ashamed we can always say you're a girl"

The ungloved hand went under the Skylarks shirt and up his back slowly.

"You sure could be mistake as one with your height and body."

Mukuro rested his face in the crook of Hibari's neck. Inhaling deeply he noticed the smell of blackberries and vanilla. He knew his Kyo-Chan tasted sweet but he never knew he smelt just as sweet.

"Get off me before I-" Hibari started.

"Before you what? You can't do a thing and you know it. I've always been stronger then you and I always will."

Mukuro removed his violating hand and grabbed the boy's inner thigh. Pulling him closer he started to grind his pelvis against Skylark's lower half.

Hibari's eyes grew wide and a moan escaped his lips. This couldn't have been happening. Not here, not now. He had to get free from that pineapples hold and so be started to struggle realizing that the other was no longer doing this as a tease.

Mukuro chuckled. His little toy was trying to get away and was really making it difficult to continue his plan. Mukuro didn't worry though; he knew how to weaken the boy. Slowly he started to kiss Hibari's neck. Then he moved on to licking and biting it; yet the boy under him still struggled. This made him frown a bit; he really wanted to save what was next for later but he wanted Hibari to give in.

_All well; it needs to be done. _

Mukuro shifted his hand so it was in between the other's legs. When Hibari stopped struggling in shock a smirk formed on his lips. Slowly he started to rub the sensitive area. Hibari was started to shake slightly under him. Yes; this is what he wanted, he wanted him to start giving into his desires. Rubbing harder he kept attacking the Skylarks neck. Mukuro was waiting for something; he was waiting for a sign of surrender.

Hibari couldn't believe it. He was being handled by his rival, his enemy, the person he hated. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop the other boy from taking complete control and forcing him into such an act. Hibari was shaking; not out of pleasure but out of submission and fear. It had been a long time since he gave in to fear he had forgotten this feeling. Hibari didn't fear death, battle, nor life but this…this he did fear.

Soon a moan escapes the smaller boy's lips and before he could register that he was released from the awkward position he slipped right to the ground. That was all Mukuro wanted too bad he didn't realize the piece he would cause him.

"See Kyo-Chan; that wasn't so bad."

"….."

Hibari just sat there of the ground, his head and arms resting on and against the desk.

"Kyo-Chan?"

Mukuro knelt down and went to touch Hibari's shoulder. It came to a sudden stop when he saw him shaking. Mukuro couldn't believe it…had he really made Hibari Kyoya cry? Standing back up he took a step back. He couldn't believe Hibari would break like that and he wasn't going to stick around to see it and left.

Mukuro's brain was right in believing Hibari was not carrying. Why? Because he Hibari Kyoya doesn't cry he shakes with anger but only when that anger has reach limits that isn't humanly possible without breaking at least every vein in their body.

_Mukuro Rokudo….you will die!

* * *

_

**OMG! Did-Did-Did that just happen! Omg Mukuro Rokudo look what you have done and look what you've created. **

**Chapter 8 Preview**

**Title: Sweet Revenge  
**

_Mukuro looked up at Hibari in shocked. _

"_Kyoya?" _

_Hibari smirked as blood dripped down his tonfa and face. _

"_Herbivores are always punished. Those fools outside learned that and now you'll learn the same lesson." _

_A smirk appeared on the young boys lips as he licked the blood from the side of his mouth._

_"Hibari-" Mukuro was cut off...  
_

**Ok, looks like Hibari has officially lost his mind! And Mukuro! What will happen?! Gah!!! Find out next time!  
**


	8. Sweet Revenge

**Hello, hello! How is everyone! I'm kinda Blah at the moment. Woke up at 4:30am cause I've been sleeping so much due to the weather. I hate the rain!...Sorry Takeshi. XD **

**Well I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading, watching and loving this story because I know that I am! **

**You see in this one, things are leading up to want you fans want! You'll see what I mean once you read. **

**So enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Title: Sweet Revenge  
**

The rain had been pouring on the streets since late afternoon. No one stepped out of their homes and if they did they ran to their next location; everyone besides the ground of young adults in an ally. They figured that the police would give them a break or ignore them dude to the weather. They were very much right, but they left out one little factor.

Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari had been wondering around town ever since the assault happened. Every moment, every taunt, every touch burned into his mind. He felt so little, so weak so…not himself. It was like someone took a knife and gutted him leaving him as an empty shell of his former self. It drove him mad; mad with the thoughts of revenge.

Walking he came across the group of young adults. They were circling each other, and seemed to be passing something. He watched them and soon one of the men spotted him and pointed. Coming towards him they started to ask if he wanted to buy a joint of them. Hibari ignored and watched them. He watched as they grouped together. Crowding was against his set of rules. Then they circled him and started raising their voices. Yelling was annoyed the peace. Then one of them grabbed his shoulder. That was when he snapped.

His tonfa went smashing into the skull of the man; sending the adult flying into a brick wall. Yes; that felt better. Hibari felt more like himself; he felt very much more like himself. He swift his gaze to the other man about to attack him and smirked. He needed this. He needed these herbivores and he was going to use them well.

He watched as blood flew from their bodies and covered his tonfas or himself. He smirked when they kept falling to the ground in pools of watered out blood. He laughed when they screamed in fear or pain. He got excited when they begged for mercy which he showed none of. When there was nothing left to fight he became empty again. They weren't enough; he needed more…he needed to get back at that man living with him. He would do just that.

Then the rain stopped. Yes; everything was now perfect. A cloudy sky was what he needed as he walked home. Once there he noticed all the lights were out and it was quiet. Looking around he found no trace of the other boy so he decided to wait.

~*~

Hayato sat at the sushi bar at Yamamoto's restaurant. Playing with an olive he hit is back and forth with his chopsticks trying to amuse himself till Takeshi showed up. Seems the baseball nut was still getting dressed and didn't want Hayato to see him till he was dressed.

_Since when is he shy about dressing around me? _

He then stabbed the olive irritated with the fact that he couldn't see his new boyfriend half naked. He was just going to end up that way anyway so what was the point?!

"Hayato; you can come up now."

"About time you nut!"

Hayato made his way to Takeshi's room and threw himself on the bed. One thing he had to say about his lover; he had a pretty soft bed.

"Well?" Takeshi asked.

"Well what?" Hayato replied turning to his side to look at the boy.

Takeshi pouted and held out his arms. "How do I look?"

Hayato raised an eyebrow. Did Takeshi really go through the trouble to look good for him? A smirk appeared on his lips and he decided to play with his boyfriend.

"Like yourself."

This made Takeshi frown. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. Upon seeing the boys expression Hayato laughed.

"I was teasing you. You look great."

Takeshi blinked and walked over to him.

"I thought I was the one who did all the teasing in this relationship." Takeshi asked while planting a kiss on Hayato's neck.

Hayato blushed and looked away. He hated when Takeshi acted like this; it made him feel like a little school girl who was going through their first crush.

"Knock it off! I came here to study remember?" The bomber stuttered.

"We are studying; the human body."

Hayato moaned when he felt Takeshi's hands slip under his shirt and run across his body. Arching into the kisses he pulled Takeshi closer to him. Yes Hayato was the female in this relationship and he didn't mind it one bit.

"Takeshi; Tsuna is here to see you!"

The two boys fell back on the bed and groaned in disappointment. That wasn't what they were hoping for at all.

~*~

Mukuro had returned home around eight o'clock. He had gone to play Chrome and the others a visit. On his way back the clouds decided it was time to rain again leaving him soaked to the bone.

"I guess it can't be helped."

Making his way to the next room he stopped when he noticed a shadow in the corner of the living room. Eyeing it careful he slowly walked closer. Soon he was able to see it was a human figure which made him smirk.

"Welcome home Kyo-Chan. How was your day?"

His smirk was wiped clean when a tonfa knocked him to the ground. Shaking his head he looked up at the Skylark; then his eyes grew wide. Hibari was covered in blood; he wasn't sure if it was his or not but that did worry him. Mukuro didn't want his birdie to be hurt. But his expression showed pure raged, pure hate. It shocked Mukuro to see such an express.

"Kyoya?"

Hibari looked down at him. He wanted revenge on this man; he wanted to teach him a lesson. He knew fighting him would be useless. That would probably encourage the pineapple thinking all he would get was a beating. The Cloud knew the only way to get revenge on this perverted nut-job was to play by his game and that was just what Hibari was going to do.

"Kyoya; are you alright?"

Hibari smirked as blood dripped from his tonfa and face.

"Herbivores are always punished. Those fools outside learned that and now you'll learn the same lesson."

His smirk grew wider as he licked away the blood from the side of his mouth.

"Hibari-"

Mukuro was cut off by a tonfa being pressed against his neck and Hibari pinning him down. That's when he noticed something was wrong in those gray eyes he was gazing into. He saw an evil intent and it scared him somewhat on what the Skylark would do. He was suddenly caught off guard when Hibari used his free hand to rip apart his shirt but soon screamed in pain when he was bitten.

Yes Hibari was going to play by his game; but he would play the hard rough way. He bite everything and when he got to Mukuro's nipple he bit down and pulled causing the boy under him to shout and yell to knock it off. Oh? So now he was the one who wasn't enjoying it? Hibari couldn't help but chuckle as he moved lower. Then he came across Mukuro's belt. He could use that and he had every idea of doing so. Taking it off with one had he removed his tonfa from the boys neck but still kept him pined with his body.

"Get off me Kyoya. You don't know who you're dealing with."

For the first time in god knows how long Hibari Kyoya really laughed; this little action scared the pineapple.

"It's funny isn't it? Earlier you had me pinned. Seems the tables had turned on you Mukuro Rokudo because an illusion's can't do shit when their in pain."

Mukuro's narrowed. Did he really think he had him under control?

"I am not just an illusionist Kyoya." With that he eye started to change number but Hibari covered it with his hand.

"Yes you are."

Smashing Mukuro in the head with a tonfa caused the Mist to black out. Hibari knew he only had a moment to him and used it. Using the belt he tied Mukuro's hands behind his back and placed an eye patch over his right eye.

_This time Mukuro, you will be defenseless_.

When Mukuro finally came through he found himself in a very bad situation. He couldn't move and he couldn't use his eye.

"What do you want from me? If it's a sorry then fine, I'm sorry!"

The Skylark smirked.

"No I want much more then just that. Much more."

Unbuttoning the boy's pants he started to take them off. Mukuro went into a panic; he didn't like where this was leading and tried to back away from the shorter boy. Hibari chuckled at this. There was no way Mukuro was getting away and he pulled back the boy. Once the pants and underwear was removed he lifted his tonfa and looked at it.

"There are so many things you can do with this."

"You wouldn't dare Hibari!"

Hibari smirked at his victim; he would, he could and he did. Without warning he thrashed the tonfa into the boy's hole causing a scream to ring through the house. Mukuro's body tightens at the violation and he began to shake. Hibari continued to rape Mukuro with his weapon until he felt satisfied with himself. Removing the tonfa he watched as the illusionist lay on the floor with a blank stare. Untying him and setting him free he patted Mukuro's cheek.

"Now we're even." The skylark purred. Getting up he walked away into his room.

When Hibari left the Mukuro on the ground stayed there and slowly mist flames started to come from the body.

"So that is what he was planning. Kyo-Chan really needs to learn I am always a step ahead."

Lying on the ground was the body of some random follower he had. He had run into her when visiting Chrome and thought she would be of good use and she was. Walking over to her he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for helping me, but now I need to teach that bird that he isn't the one who is in control."

Tonight when his little Kyo-chan was fast sleep he would pay him a visit a very eventful visit.

"Fufufufu; Hibari Kyoya tonight you learn your mine."

* * *

**-Gasp- Hibari went all nuts! But Mukuro is he...is he planing what I think he is?! is he going to... to turn Hibari into... and to use a poor follower! Mukuro you snake! **

**any who heres your preview. **

**Chapter 9**

**Title: Sakura Addiction**

_Lemon_

**MWAHAHAA! Thats right! There is no real preview because its the almighty lemon! XD!!! I made you guys wait 8 chapters well the wait is over! XP **_  
_


	9. Sakura Addiction

**Ok so here is the lemon... my first time writing an Yaoi lemon so bare with me!! I also promise this won't be the last. XD!!!! Its just the first of a few.**

**Any way I would love to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, alerted and just plain read! **

**Also in the last chapter Mukuro knew Kyoya was going to go out for revenge so he used a Subordinate in his place. This is lemon is all MukuroxHibari (1869) **

**So enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 9**

**Sakura Addiction**

Maybe it was the warm that woke up Hibari Kyoya or maybe it was that pleasurable generating between his legs; which ever it was made him awake with a moan coming from his lips. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and another minute to try and register what was going on.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

Kyoya's eyes widen at the voice as he went to jerk himself upright. He found himself unable to move; his hands and legs tied down to the bedpost. Pulling with all his might he could not break the rope that held him.

"Didn't I teach you a lesson already?" Hibari growled.

"Fufufufu; you didn't teach me anything, but you did teach my subordinate your much too rough for her." Mukuro chuckled as he placed his hand on Hibari's member.

Another moan came from his lips as he felt the illusionist stroke him continuously.

"Giving in so quick Kyo-Chan?"

"I-I'm tired!"

Mukuro let out another chuckle and climbed on top of the smaller boy. Now the Skylark could see that Mukuro was shirtless which made him blush. He had never had another man on him like this let alone shirtless.

"Get off me pineapple head…"

Mukuro frowned and lean down until their lips were inches from each other.

"Why do you reject me Kyoya? Don't you remember that lovely time we had under the Sakura?" Mukuro cooled.

"I remember you beating the shit out of me because of that disease." Hibari glared and tried to move his head closer to the pillow.

"I see…so you don't remember asking me to kill you since you were meant to be along because of what you were."

Kyoya's eyes grew wide and his breathing heavy. "I told you nothing!"

"You told me everything while half dead. You told me how your father treated you, how you weren't allowed to find love, how you killed him."

"You lair; you possessed me; you could have just read my mind."

Mukuro smiled and placed a hand on Hibari's cheek. Had this boy really forgotten telling him? Asking for death? That one moment they shared?

"Kyoya, I can't read minds. But you did ask me to end it all but I couldn't. Why do you think I let you live? I could have easily killed you."

Hibari always did wonder why Mukuro never finished off. It would have been so easy for him yet he let him live. He could never understand why he lived after that day.

"Why?" The Skylark's voice had softened to just above a whisper.

"Because of that one request you asked me for before death. The only request I granted."

"Tell me what it was."

Mukuro smiled and moved closer. "Why not show you?"

Their lips then met. Mukuro's lips felt so familiar, so welcoming. Hibari once had a dream that someone had kissed him this passionate, this soft but he thought it was just a dream before…before death; death he was sure he would receive from Mukuro. Was Mukuro right? Had he really said all those things to him back then? Kyoya didn't want to believe it but his heart told him too.

_Maybe just one night wouldn't hurt just one night. _

Mukuro was shocked to feel the boy under him kiss back. He thought he would get more of a fight and that's why he tied him up! But Mukuro would not question this, no, he would take advantage. Slipping his tongue into the Skylarks mouth he carefully explored each part of it. He wanted to take his time tasting the other boy, who knew if he would ever get the chance to do so again. Finally he greeted Kyoya's tongue with his own and they began to fight. Both moaned into the kiss as it became deeper. Mukuro pulled away when the need for air came.

"Untie me." Kyoya said between breaths.

"Not in your life." Mukuro panted.

"Please…I promise I won't hurt you I just…want to feel you."

Hibari's words caught the illusionist off guard. Did he truly mean what he said, was he willing to have a blissful night of sex and sweat with him?

"When have you known me to not keep my word?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow; Kyoya did have a point. "Fine."

Getting off the Skylark he slowly untied him. He didn't completely trust the smaller boy but he was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"There you're untied, happy now?"

He watched as Hibari slowly sat up and looked down at his legs. His eyes covered by his hair and his hands rested on the mattress.

"Kyoya?" Mukuro was almost afraid he would be attack…almost.

Kyoya slowly looked up at the other boy a slight pink on his cheeks along with a glare. "I don't know how to start this." He admitted.

This made Mukuro chuckle and smirk. Moving back over to the boy he placed a hand on his cheek.

"Let me handle this Kyo-chan."

He brought the raven haired boy into another kiss, but this time he would do more then just kiss, much more. He let his other hand open the boys top and slid down the exposed chest. Mukuro chuckled in the kiss as he felt his mate shiver in delight. When his hand finally got to the rim of his pants he moved it inside and found the Skylarks member. Hibari let out a long moan when he felt Mukuro gently rub him and groaned when he softly tugged. It felt so good, the kiss, the touches, that the young bird put his arms around the taller boy's neck and pulled him closer.

But the kiss didn't last as long as the first. Pulling away the illusionist kissed the others neck. Traveling across he started to bite, suck and pull the skin anything to make sure his new found partner would moan in pleasure. Mukuro's strokes got rougher causing Kyoya to dig his nails into the others shoulders. The Mist guardian didn't care it felt wonderful to him.

Sliding his tongue down to Kyoya's chest he greeted a nipple with a hard suck and a soft bite. This caused a greater reaction from the smaller boy, so great that he finally harden in Mukuro's hand. Yes that was what he was waiting for and he wouldn't waste it. Pushing the Skylark back on the bed Mukuro was now fully on top of him. Releasing the harden member his hand moved down and rubbed against Hibari's hole; he couldn't help but smirk when he heard his name being moaned. Moving his lips farther down, he soon met Hibari's pants. Taking both hands he pulled them and the under off the boy leaving him completely exposed.

"Kyo-Chan; who knew you would be so ready so early?" Mukuro asked as he licked off the pre-cum.

Kyoya took a sharp intake and grabbed the sheets. His face became completely flushed and his eyes half close.

"I'm not use to this…"

Mukuro chuckled. "Well you better start getting use to it."

He carefully held the member and started to lick its sides. He enjoyed the loud moans coming from his partner as he started to suck on it. Slowly he worked his way around it starting from the bottom and up to the tip. Then he inserted it into his mouth taking in all he can. Hibari arched his back and almost screamed when he felt the complete sucking power of Mukuro's mouth. His breathing was completely uneven and sweat was running down his forehead and chest. This was going to be something he would never allow himself to forget.

When Mukuro felt Hibari was at his breaking point he forced the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed cum that filled his mouth. Pulling away he looked at the boy who had fallen back on the bed and licked his lips.

"Don't think it's over yet my little Kyo-Chan."

Crawling on top of the boy he planted a kiss on his lips. "Since this is your first time I'll spare you of returning the favor but in the future I expect more."

Again Mukuro kissed him, oh how he enjoyed those soft lips!!! But he would enjoy something more pleasure… moving his hands back in between Kyoya's legs he inserted two fingers into the boy's hole. Hibari jerked back in shock and moaned never had he felt so dirty and so intoxicated at the same time. Mukuro only smirked at the boy's reaction and inserted a third finger. Forcefully he pushed them in and out readying the boy for what was soon to come.

"Mukuro….ahhh!"

Hibari felt so weak to the movement. So weak that he didn't know his body was moving to it.

"That's it Kyo-Chan. Give into it."

When he was sure that Kyoya was ready he removed the fingers and positioned himself. Lifting Hibari's lower side he leaned forward and whispered in to the boy's ear.

"You better hold on, this is going to be a rough ride."

Before Kyoya could reply Mukuro pushed himself into the Skylark completely. Kyoya screamed and grabbed on to his new found mate. He never knew it would hurt, he was sure he would just be pleasured not hurt!

Mukuro felt his lover shake and held him. Petting his hair he whispered it would be ok and the pain would soon end once he got use to it. Hibari just hugged him tighter and let out small whimpers. The illusionist had to get him to relax. Sure he liked how tight he was but he didn't want to be the only one enjoying it. Mukuro started to kiss his neck and slowed the paste of his thrashes.

After a few minutes Kyoya's whimpers were replaced with moans, he even started to neck with the other boy. That's when Mukuro quickened his paste again and the hard rough thrashes returned. Hibari just got louder and wrapped his legs other Mukuro. Mukuro continued like this for an hour and released inside Kyoya in the end.

Both fell back on the bed covered in sweat and tangled in each other. It took a few minutes before Mukuro finally pulled out and collapse back on top of the boy.

"You're heavy…get off me."

"Well you're no light weight for your size yourself."

Hibari growled and Mukuro kissed him. When he pulled away Kyoya laid there glaring at the illusionist.

"That was an unfair attack."

"Get use to it." Mukuro said kissing him again.

Rolling off Hibari, Mukuro laid on the bed with his eyes closed. Hibari stared at him for a minute then cuddled next to him…just what Mukuro was waiting for. Placing an arm around the boy he kissed the raven colored hair.

"So will you keep on rejecting me?"

"In public yes."

"……."

"But in this house or alone….never."

Mukuro smiled not because he was happy but because he was going to teach this boy public affection.

"If you say so, Kyo-chan. Good night."

"….." Hibari had already fallen asleep.

_Hibari Kyoya, what am I going to do with you?

* * *

_

**SO?! Does this mean their in a relationship?! Or are they just buddies with benefits? You can never tell... Hibari has mood swings and hates bringing up the past when it involves him losing or giving in and Mukuro...is Mukuro...**

**XD So i hope you enjoyed! Stick around for chapter 10, sorry for no 5680! **

**Chapter 10 Preview**

**Kufufufu no Fu!**

_"Stop it..."_

_"I just want to hold your hand. After last night I think I earned that much."_

_Hibari twitched. "I don't know what your talking about." _

_Mukuro frowned. "Well if you're so worried about people knowing lets just dress you up like a girl. You're short enough and look like one anyway." _

_Hibari stopped walking and glared at the boy. "I'll bite you to death." _

**Heheh well thats the preview! See you around! **


	10. Kufufufu No Fu

**Hey! Sorry its been a while guys. X.x With college stuff, stress, and a whole lot of stuff I haven't been writing. T^T Sorry!!! Don't hate me! So like heres a chapter!Its short and sweet but its something right? **

**I promise as soon as I feel better I'll write a nice long chapter for you guys! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and followers. I love you all!**

**

* * *

**Dreams are a funny thing, they make you think of the wildest thing and can give you the abilities you always wished for, but then again, dreams can give us nightmares. Nightmares of our worse fears or of memories we wish to forget. For Hibari a dreamless sleep was the best he could ever have; unfortunately this wouldn't be the case tonight.

Memories of how it all started coming into his mind, the day his father had pulled him out of the park and away from the boy. He didn't know what he had done wrong as his father yelled at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

The small Kyoya blinked in confused as he answered the question. "I wanted to, you and mommy did it all the time. Why can't I?"

Kyoya was just an innocent child at the time, how could he have known there was something wrong with his actions. Any real parents would have explained the difference to him, but not his so called father. His father would take it to the extreme and _show_ him just how wrong his actions were.

Dreams were funny; they could sometimes make you feel. Hibari didn't like to feel, not when it was a cold leather belt he was feeling. That day started every beating he ever got. He remembered wanting his mother but his father always reminding him she left and would never come back because she didn't care nor wanted him. What was worse was that he remembered crying.

Kyoya bolted upward as sweat ran down his face. He was paler then usual and slightly shaking.

"Kyo-Chan, what's wrong?" The tired voice of Mukuro asked.

Hibari couldn't look at him. He was ashamed with his actions, what he said, and how he enjoyed it. After everything his father did, he still dared to disobey.

"Nothing is wrong. I have to get up for school." Just as the shorter teen was about to get out of bed, an arm snaked around him.

"It's three in the morning we can sleep for another two hours."

Pulling the Skylark to him he started to fall asleep again.

"I'm getting up."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched. If his little birdie got up this early for school every day he would have to tire him out good the night before. Mukuro watched as Hibari got out of bed and started to look around for the boxers he had lost the night before. Mukuro chuckled knowing the teen would never find them.

"Where are they?" The now annoyed Skylark asked.

"Kyo-Chan, I have no idea what you're talking about." Replied the Pineapple as he smirked.

"Where did you hide them?" Hibari hissed.

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you."

"How about you just tell me?"

"How about I just watch you walk around naked?"

Hibari's eyebrow twitched. Mukuro would enjoy seeing him like this too much and he didn't want to put on a show for him.

"Whatever." Moving back on the bed Hibari kissed the Indigo haired boy…wrong move.

Mukuro took full advantage of this and pulled the smaller boy into his arms while forcing his tongue into Kyoya's mouth. The Skylark didn't fight back nor did he show enjoyment. A no reaction was a very big taunt towards Mukuro. Pulling away he gave Hibari a slight glare.

"What was that?" He asked half annoyed.

"Your kiss now let me go." Kyoya smirked.

Mukuro shuttered and glared colder at the boy. He was not going to pass that off as a kiss!

"Hmmm we have four hours before you go off to school. Let's use our time well."

"What-?"

Before Hibari could do anything he was pulled into another kiss and a very eventful morning.

~*~

Hayato rushed around his room trying to get dressed. It wasn't like him to miss meeting up with the tenth. If he did miss it, the tenth would worry, come looking for him and find out what happened last night. He froze as his eyes traveled to his bed. There he lay with his black hair and tan skin sticking out against the white sheets.

A blush came across the young bombers face when the events of last night flashed in front of his eyes. Shaking his head he began getting dressed again.

"Ma~ you are loud in the morning."

The suddenly voice of the baseball player startled the silver haired boy.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Hayato tried to glare but only ended up turning red when he saw Takeshi get out of bed and stand in the suit he was born in.

"Why? I thought you liked surprises since I gave you so many last night."

Hayato looked at the ground and turned redder as his partner chuckled. Once over to him Takeshi pulled the boy into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Let's stay here today. We only have review and let's face it, you don't need it."

"But you do, you suck at math."

Takeshi laughed and started to kiss down Hayato's neck.

"Well then, I'll have to do the make-up exam."

Without a hint of protest Hayato accepted the fact that he wasn't going anywhere this morning.

~*~

Hibari usually took his time to get to the school. It wasn't far from the house so there was no reason to drive there, yet today he wished he did. Not because it was raining or snowing. It wasn't bitter cold out, it was a nice winter's day and the left over snow wasn't the problem. It was the over sized pineapple that was the problem!

"Kyo-Chan~~~!!!" Mukuro's singy tone sounded like a hiss of a snake in his ears.

"Go away before I kill you."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow and slowly smirked.

"You weren't saying that a few hours ago. If I recall you were saying "Mukuro-Sama! Please don't stop now!"" Mukuro tried to mock his voice.

Dodging a tonfa Mukuro chucked as he saw Hibari trying to hide a blush.

"I said no such thing you sick pervert." Turning around Kyoya stomped off.

Mukuro wasn't pleased still. He wanted affection, not violence. And he was going to get that affection. Running over he reached for the Skylark's hand…but he pulled away. He reached for it again, and again he pulled away. Good thing Mukuro wasn't one to give up.

"Stop it…"

"I just want to hold your hand. After last night and this morning I think I earned that much"

Hibari twitched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mukuro frowned._ Its one thing to deny what you said but to deny what we did is hurtful Kyoya._

"Well if you're so worried about people knowing lets just dress you up like a girl. You're short enough and look like one anyway."

Hibari stopped and glared at the boy. "I'll bite you to death."

"And I'll enjoy it."

Kyoya stared at the illusionist then turned around. "Leave me alone."

_Don't think so Kyo-chan. _Using his eye, Mukuro put a kind of spell on Hibari…well on his clothes.

As Hibari walked his way to school he noticed a few stares. Then he started to hear giggles and snickers. It was starting to tick off. When he heard someone break out in laughter he turned around and felt… a breeze? Looking down his eyes went wide. He was wearing a dress.

"MUKURO!!!!"

Mukuro chuckled up in the tree he had hid in.

"He looks cute doesn't he?"

"Hibari Cute! Hibari cute!"

Mukuro chuckled more as he petted the small bird. "That's right Hibird. Now go tell him that."

The little bird seemed to listen for it took off right away.

* * *

**That's that for now. I hope you liked your what... filler? XD **

**As I said I promise a longy next time! XD  
**


	11. The Classroom

**Ok so I had some writers block and now... I am writing again! this one is mainly a lemon chapter! Sadly this story is nearing an end. X.X About 5-6 more chapters. Hibari needs to learn to be open about accepting Mukuro and I learned just how to do that! XD **

**So anyway I am starting a 8059 story! Yup! TakeshixHayato! X3 and there shall be drama! While this was more comedy the next shall be a touch more serious. So..enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 **

**Title:The classroom  
**

Maybe it was a mistake to have brought Lambo and I-pin to school… that's what Tsunayoshi was thinking when he saw the broken bazooka. He started shaking in his shoes… who it hit was someone he thought he wouldn't see for a long time…

A few moments before this~

Hibari had been annoyed at the skirt trick and had beaten all those who even looked his way. He was not in the mood for anything… so when he saw the two loud children running around the school he was even more pissed.

Tsuna had not planed to bring the two to school. There was just no one to watch them since Mama had to go out. Bianchi had went out to buy stuff for her poison cooking and wasn't home, so what else was there to do?

Leading Lambo to school with some candy he figured he'd watch them till someone came and got them. Too bad for him no one would come and Hibari Kyoya would just happen to catch them running around the halls…

Mukuro on the other hand was waiting Kyoya from a closet getting ready to jump on his little skylark. He licked his lips just thinking about taking Kyoya while class was in session.

Now the events went like this… Tsuna got so scared when he saw Kyoya he started freaking out and saying sorry. The whiny pleading sound coming from Tsuna only pissed the skylark off more. Now Lambo acting like a big shot promised to protect Tsuna and pulled out his bazooka…

At the same time Mukuro thought it was time to tackle Hibari into the room across the hall; Lambo just happen to pull the trigger on the bazooka at the time and Kyoya just happened to dodge the illusionist and the hit… then breaking the bazooka… but not before it hit the Pineapple head…

Now were back to our scared Tsuna. Who is praying the smoke clears to show nothing. Too bad his worse dream was going to come true.

A deep, velvety voice spoke and "Kufufufu"'s filled the hall. The smoke finally clearing showed what should have been an Italian doll. A very tall man with long indigo hair pulled back into a low lazy pony tail stood there in an all leather outfit and white undershirt. A tie half way done around his neck and a trident in hand…. At this point Tsuna had fainted.

Mixed matched eyes scanned the room before landing on the two crying kids and the Skylark. A sinster smirk formed on his lips when he saw the smaller boy.

"Kyo-chan, you became shorter and younger along with the 10th."

Hibari glared at the unknown person in front of him. He looked similar to his pineapple but he was sure he wasn't.

"Who are you? Explain yourself and where the pineapple is."

This caused the older Mukuro to chuckle. "You are truly slow sometimes; aren't you Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya went for an attack but it was easily blocked by a trident. He glared as the illusionist smirk grew wider. "You are not allowed to call me that!"

"Why? I've been calling you that for years. It's me Kyo-chan, Mukuro."

The prefect's eyes widen in shock then he groaned as he was kicked into empty classroom.

Mukuro followed soon after and locked the door. "Shall I prove it to you?" He asked as he grabbed the tonfas that tried to hit him. "Since you seem to believe I am lying."

"I know you're not…."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. Sure they never directly met in the future against Byakuran but he knew it was him.

"Why attack me?"

"Because I wish to kill you so my future self can live in peace!"

This only made the mist guardian chuckle. Only if he knew how much he depended on Mukuro in the future.

"Well then, how about I put you through the same torture I put your older self through."

In a swift movement the tonfas were out of Kyoya's hands and in Mukuro's. "We'll use these later."

Backing up the cloud put up his fist ready to fight weaponless if need be. It would turn out to be pointless for Mukuro pinned him down quickly. Hibari's stomach was against the desk with his back to illusionist.

"You always been so easy to get down Kyo-chan" Mukuro whispered into his mate's ear as he mounted and humped his younger partner. Hibari let out a low groan as he felt Mukuro's member harden against his ass. "Way to easy…" The pineapple began undoing the skylark's belt as he kept his weight on the bird.

"Get off me!"

This only earned him a laugh as his pants were forced down. The cold breeze made him shiver and caused his own member to harden. "You were always so easy to say no when you were this age."

Kyoya's eyes widen when he saw another Mukuro looking at him from across the desk and a 3rd next to him playing with his hair.

"We just want to excite and pleasure you Kyo-chan." They all said at once. Next thing the prefect knew was sitting on top the real Mukuro being fucked hard as another illusion blew him off and the third kissed him like a starving man. He could feel his climax coming soon.

"So what do you think of this kind of torture Kyo-chan?" The indigo haired man asked as he lifted and dropped the small boy on him making his penis go in the boy's anal region. "You know how much I've always wanted you like this? That pretty face of yours all flushed. I think I'll enjoy staying in the past."

Once Kyoya reached his climax the illusions faded… but he was soon forced on his knees. Lifting a tonfa Mukuro looked at the boy. "I believe you tired to do this to me but failed." Suddenly a tonfa was pushed into Kyoya causing him to take a sharp breath.

"I love these little toys you play with." The illusionist told him as he jerked him off trying to get him hard again. "They are so useful." He pumped the tonfa in and out of him. Moans were escaping his mate's mouth.

"Mukuro…"

Was that his name he heard? "Yes Kyo-chan?"

"Be a man and face me yourself. Not your lame ass illusions."

Mukuro smirked and withdrew the tonfa before turning the skylark around. Hibari glared at him once he saw him. "You're fully dressed." The illusionist started kissing the prefects neck. "So? My zipper is open and I can pleasure you. Isn't that all that matters, my Kyo-chan?"

"It isn't fair." "Life isn't fair." Mukuro's hands were all over Kyoya's body as his lips moved lower down his neck to his chest. "I hate you…" Pushing Kyoya down the illusionist climbed on top. "I love you too Kyoya."

Hibari leaned up and kissed his pineapple forcefully as he felt a hard cock enter him again. They rocked together on the floor with a rhythm of their own moaning and groaning. Each flushed and pleading for more.

By the time they were done school had been let out both were lying on the floor breathless. The closed his eyes as he felt fingers run through his hair. "Why did you grow it out?"

"Because you asked me too."

Hibari's eyebrow went up slightly. He did it for him? He couldn't help but feel something warm form in his chest.

Meanwhile outside and wide awake now, Tsuna was trying to get Lambo's bazooka fixed so he wouldn't have to set eyes on the older Mukuro ever again… But did this mean…. Mukuro was stuck in the past till then?

* * *

**OOOH! Older Mukuro is stuck in the past... wonder what will happen! **

**preview!**

**Chapter 12: A Heart and the Bullet.  
**

**_Mukuro looked at the shorter boy. "Do you know you never said I love you to me?"_**

**_Kyoya rolled his eyes and looked at his book. "I hate you, you should know that. " _**

**_The illusionist flinched in pain... Hibari Kyoya depended on him for pleasure, battle, and a quiet companion... yet... not once had he got him to say those words._**

**_"That will change."  
_**


	12. A Heart and The Bullet

**Wow its been a while. o.o Like a long while! x.x Sorry guys! **

**Well this is the next chapter we all been waiting for. But I have some shocking news! Chapter 13 is the last chapter! I know, 13 chapters seem short but I don't want to drag something out making it dry. Its best to leave it mouth watering and tasteful all the way to the end!**

**But! Yes! Enjoy this chapter, chapter 12 will be out A.S.A.P! also, there might be a special chapter 14. X3 So Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Title: A Heart and the Bullet  
**

He was annoying, he was attention grabbing, and he was everything Kyoya wanted to beat with a stick and then stomp on. This man would not stop it with the touching, smirking and public affection and it was pissing him off. All Kyoya wanted to do was to get home as soon as possible but Mukuro wouldn't have it. Every time Kyoya walked by a store that had clothes, the older man would grab his hand and forcibly drag him inside.

Kyoya might not have hated it that much if there were just a few things removed from the store. One would be the crowd, two would be the fangirls who would stare at Mukuro every time he changed into a new outfit, and three would be the pleasure he was getting from watching the pineapple dress up; not that he'll ever admit it.

"Kyo-chan; how does this look on me?" Kyoya felt his eye twitch. There stood Mukuro in a black shirt completely opened exposing his well built body, white slacks that had many black belts wrapped around his lower torso and boots…with heels. Heels…he was wearing freaking heels in public.

_This man has no shame. _

"Take off the heels, they're for women."

"Then you should be wearing them." Mukuro smiled sweetly.

Making an expression of disgust the committee leader turned to leave the shop. "You're no fun." The illusionist whispered as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. "Come help me change back, we can have some fun." He cooled as he gently nibbled on his partner's ear.

"You can do that yourself."

"But we can have fun my way."

"Leave me alone."

"Make me."

Hibari struggled to get free but the older man was overpowering. If only the younger Mukuro was here, it would be different. His struggled came to a halt when he heard a small moan of delight come from his captor. This pervert was getting off on this!

"Why did you stop moving? I was enjoying that."

Stomping on his foot, Kyoya got free and marched out the shop. Frowning in displeasure, Mukuro went back in the dressing room to change; so much for his great plan.

The rest of the way home wasn't fun for Mukuro at all. Being older and from the future he didn't remember where they lived right away. It had been so long, since Mukuro made them move into a place where he could have a normal room.

What made matters worse was when he ran into Hayato and Takeshi. As soon as the bomber saw him he started screaming and yelling, at one point Mukuro stared at him in amazement even when he was younger Hayato could yell without dropping the cigarette from his mouth. But what really pissed off the bomber was when Mukuro told him to go someplace and fuck Takeshi behind Tsuna's back.

Yes, Mukuro's mouth would forever get him in trouble. Sometimes he enjoyed it, other times he wondered why he even spoke…well maybe once or twice in his lifetime. When he finally got to the house he found the door locked. Sighing he made an illusion of a key and let himself in. All was quiet inside the house, not like he expected a party but he could at least wanted to find Kyoya watching TV like a normal teenager once. But his differences made him desirable.

"Who let you in?" Asked the Skylark as he walked into the room, water dripping from his hair down his neck and into his robe. Mukuro eyed him as a two year old presented with the greatest piece of candy ever. "I let myself in." He replied as he made his way over to the boy, licking his lips suggestively.

Rolling his eyes Hibari threw the towel that was in his hand at the illusionist face. "Then let yourself out." Dodging the towel and moving closer to the candy he wanted to sink his teeth into Mukuro put out his hand to cup his cheek. Slapping his hand away Hibari glared at him bitterly.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you always do this? Why do you pull away from me?"

"Because it satisfies you to have me near."

"Just say it for me."

"Say what?"

"Say you love me." Mukuro's voice was pleading. He wanted to hear those words, he needed to hear those words.

"I am never going to say those words to you."

"Why…why is it you never say them to me." Mukuro placed his hands on Kyoya's shoulders and stared at him. His brows frowned together, his eyes half open, his pose weak. He would show his softest side only to him if it were to grant his ears those words.

Hibari remained silent staring back at the man in front of him, Mukuro continued. "Even in the future, you never say it."

Rolling his eyes Kyoya pulled away and sat on the couch. Pulling out a book and leaning back he did not once look at the man who stood across the room. "I hate you, you know that."

"Of course you do."

Mean while in the future

Mukuro had been locked in a room for a few hours now. Why, he did not know. He was just bored now. The room had a door but there was a lock on the outside but nothing on the inside so he was trapped; something that was starting to slowly drive him nuts. He was bored and going insane, he needed something to do…more like someone to do.

_My Kyo-chan. _

Suddenly a click sound pulled him from his thoughts. Turning to the door he saw a tall figure which looks very familiar. "You're still here…" This made Mukuro raise an eyebrow. "Still here?"

He eyed the man as he walked in; jet black hair, cold gray/blue eyes, and a frame that looked feminine…that could only be one person. "Hibari? Did you age on me?" The cloud guardian stared at the little pineapple for a minute and tilted his head.

"Hibari, since when do you call me that?" A small smirk found its way to his lips. "Have you finally gone mad?"

"I thought you always thought I was mad."

"Hmmm, maybe I did maybe I didn't." This confused the illusionist. Was Hibari Kyoya really toying with him or did he lose his mind?

"Where am I?"

"In the future, I wasn't hoping of finding you here, after I saw the pink smoke from under the door I realized what happened and locked you in. Wait five minutes nothing happened, so I figured the bazooka has to be broken."

"Then why didn't you let me out."

"Didn't feel like it."

Ah, there was the Hibari Kyoya he knew, cold and heartless as ever. "So I am stuck here?"

"Stating the obvious are we; I thought that was clear. Yes, you are stuck here and I am letting you out. Don't make me regret it."

Moving out of way he let the pineapple pass him. They walked down the hall way side by side in an awkward silence. Being as bored as he was, the illusionist decided to break the silence.

"So why was my older self in there in the first place?" He was curious to know.

"We got into a fight and I pushed you in."

Mukuro blinked. That answer was shockingly…just shocking! He never expected to get an answer, he was waiting for a "Mind your own business" or a "You'll find out 10yrs from now" . He eyed the Skylark trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

"Kyo-chan…"

The older man looked down at him, the hints of annoyance that usually reflected on his younger self face where gone, the disgust in his eyes gone if anything he looked bored, and his body wasn't tense. He wondered if it was because he was 15 and not 25.

"Are you just going to stare at me or say something?"

"You gotten…nicer."

"Whatever. I'm hungry."

Most of dinner was eaten in silence. Mukuro kept stealing glances at the older man wondering what changed him over the years. Maybe he had finally gotten him to learn to love, or he matured and figured out how to keep his temper in check. Whatever the reason he was grateful.

"Mukuro-"

A series of coughs came from the said boy. Had Hibari Kyoya really used his name? Mukuro stared at him in wonder. Was he in the future or in the twilight zone?

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Can't be helped, you're acting weird."

Smirking, Hibari raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're being nice."

"It's called being an adult. Too bad I can't say the same to you about your older self."

"What does that mean?" Mukuro asked slightly irritated.

"It means you never grow up. Only thing that did change is that you've become more sadistic." Kyoya replied while sipping his tea.

"I take it our relationship hasn't changed." Mukuro spoke grimly as he finished off his food.

"Oh it has. I just hate you even more now."

Mukuro felt a sting in his heart as he heard this. Had nothing really changed? "That isn't much of a change."

He heard a sigh come from Kyoya. Looking up from his plate into the eyes of the Skylark startled him. His gaze was soft, his muscles loose, he had a shine about him that captured the illusionist. "You never listen, Mukuro. Not once, have you ever listened to me."

Before he could ask what he meant a puff of smoke filled the room. Seconds later Mukuro found himself in his room 10yrs in the past, the time he belonged to.

Kyo-chan, what did you mean by that?

* * *

**Next and Final Chapter**

**Chapter: 12 **

**Title: Pineapple Express  
**


	13. Pineapple Express

**Hey everyone! I know i made a typeo in the last chapter. That chapter was chapter 12 this is chapter 13! X3 The final chapter! I worked really hard on it and I hope you guys like it! So enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Title: Pineapple Express  
**

Mukuro walked out of the room slowly. Looking into the hall he saw everything was dark; but it was still early, usually Hibari went to bed…oh wait, he was usually in bed now. Well that was before Mukuro got him to stay up nights of course. For a moment he debated in going into Kyoya's room and demanding to know what he meant but he realized he would only confused the poor boy since it was his future self who said those confusing words.

Deciding against it, Mukuro left the house for a silent walk. Soon he found himself in front of the 10th's home. Smirking he masked himself with an illusion when he notice Tsuna's light was still on. Making his way in the house and to the bedroom so he could have an amusing laugh once he frightened the younger boy; he heard something interesting.

"Reborn have you noticed Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are acting…strange."

The baby said nothing.

"Like; when I see them they seem to be friendly and close."

"Isn't that how a family should be?"

"Well yeah!" Tsuna stuttered on his words. "But its like their..their…"

"Yes?"

"Flirting with each other."

Mukuro tried his hardest not to laugh. Tsuna was so stupid to not realize the relationship; no he was starting to realize it, but he was doing so very slowly.

"It's rude to listen in Mukuro Rokudo."

So the baby realized he was there. He should have known. The cursed baby was very skilled indeed…sometimes Mukuro wanted to take that lizard gun and shoot him in the head with it, but that was another story. Right now he wasn't in the mood for fighting; if anything he just wanted to relax and let his mind relax.

"It's hard not to since the convocation is very…amusing. Tsunayoshi; your innocent way of thinking doesn't fail to amuse me." Stepping out to face them he smirked devilishly at the young mafia boss.

Tsuna really didn't have any issues with Mukuro. He learned to forgive and forget, but it was just one thing Tsuna couldn't deal with. Mukuro was the creepiest person he ever encountered and believed if there was ever to be a zombie attack he would believe Mukuro was behind it.

"Mukuro…. What do you know of what I am talking about?" But something told the 10th that the pineapple knew much more of what was going on.

Mukuro just shrugged and his smiled. "Why not asked them yourself? Do you not trust that they will tell you the truth? Kufufufu~"

Tsuna bit his lower lip and started at the ground. He did trust them. He trusted them more than anything; so why couldn't he ask them what was truly going on? Maybe he was scared of the answer, maybe because he couldn't understand the answer. Would they be upset if they knew he asked someone else over asking them? Mukuro was right, if he wanted to know he had to find out for himself.

"Mukuro I do trust them; I will ask them myself."

Letting out a low chuckle Mukuro leaned against a light pole. "Good to know you can read through words Tsunayoshi. Maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought."

"That's where you are wrong Mukuro; Tsuna is and always will be stupid. Never give him credit for not being so."

"Ah, you have my apology cursed baby."

A depressing cloud formed over Tsuna's head at the moment. No matter what he did everyone made fun of him and there was no escaping it.

"Hey! Keep your hands off! I have to make sure there is no one inside here before I lock the door." The smoking bomber practically screamed at his partner as he checked the stalls of the boy's bathroom.

"Awww come on Hayato; no need to worry so much. I mean if there was someone in here they would have squeaked out in surprise by your yelling." The friendly baseball player charmed as he grinned happily as his lover.

Hayato glared at him. "Since when did you get so smart?" "It's not smarts its just half the male populated in the school fears you."

A sliver eyebrow rose at the statement. "Half? Then what about the other half?"

"The other half would be your fanboys that would try to make-out with you." The grin on Takeshi's face grew wider as Hayato blushed, glared, and yelled at him.

"So is the coast clear?"

Locking the door Hayato nodded. "Yeah we're pretty safe where we are. People will just think this bathroom is out of-"

Hayato couldn't finish his sentence as Takeshi spun him around and crashed their lips together in a hot fiery passion. A moan escaped his throat as he grabbed told on the back of Takeshi's shirt. But the fire on his lips didn't stay there long. The fire moved down to his neck, a strong hand ripped open his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders so the fire could spread feather down his body. Then the sudden coolness on his back came. The cold tiles of the wall, the blue fire spreading down his torso, hands gripping his hips and inner thighs; all of it was setting him on the edge.

"Someone is getting real fired up. Do you like it Hayato-kun?" Takeshi purred as he pulled open the belt with his teeth. "Do you want more? Do you wish I could just continue right now?" The rain guardian stopped all that he was doing only to softly bite the inner thigh of his moaning lover.

"You baseball nut… stop fucking around."

"I thought you liked it when I used you to fuck around."

Hayato couldn't take it anymore. With all his strength he pulled free of the tall teen. Takeshi didn't have time to react as he was pushed to the ground and his pants were ripped open. The storm was raging this time, and it wouldn't stop until it destroyed everything in its pants; meaning the extremely hard boner in between his legs. A long raspy moan echoed throughout the bathroom as a tight warm mouth engulfed his erection. He arched forward as a tongue played with his head and soft hands gently massaged his balls. Hayato was clearly not holding back this time.

Slowly Hayato licked his way upward with a smirk plastered onto his face. "Now, are you going to play my game and stop messing around?"

Takeshi grinned. "Oh I am ready to play; but can you keep up?" With a swift motion they were flipped in positions. "Because I am going to ride you like this is our last time."

"Don't speak. Prove it."

The sudden jerk and Hayato's pants with gone. Positioning himself at the tight entrance and a quick rough thrust lead him inside of his lover. The sliver haired teen threw his head back and moaned. Grabbing onto his partner's shoulders he couldn't to moan wildly as the older teen crashed into his ass continuously.

"Harder… dear god; give it all to me."

"I'll give you everything and more. Now let's see if you can truly handle my fill length."

Tears nearly streamed down his cheeks as Takeshi put his complete penis inside him. His legs started to shake; and his throat became dry due to the screams. Takeshi smiled at the closed eyed expression of his lover. He loved seeing him like this; lust driven, screaming, and begging for more. How it turned him on.

Outside however something else was going on. Tsuna was standing by the door hearing their passionate love making. His lower lip nearly gone from him biting it; a confused expression clearly visible on his face. He never would have thought this was the outcome.

Mukuro spent the day with Chrome; she had just learned how make origami. It was cute seeing her get excited about a paper bird, cat or dog. It really helped him take his minds off other issues. Those issues being Hibari Kyoya. Sure, Mukuro didn't play fair when they first met but…he couldn't help himself. Mukuro had an S&M fetish; it had to be satisfied.

"Mukuro-Sama; is something wrong?" What a clever girl Chrome was.

"It is nothing Nagi." Mukuro assured her as he petted her hair.

She stared up at him with her big purple eye with worry. She knew there was something wrong but she would not push the subject. She wouldn't add more stress to her closest friend and family member.

"If you say so Mukuro-Sama."

Leaning back on the couch Mukuro made an illusion of a starry night. The stars always helped him relax when he needed to think. So he started to think. What did Kyoya mean that he never listened? Was there really something he never understood? What was he missing; what did the older Kyoya mean? It was so easy to see what that boy wanted, to read into what he said, but this time, just this one time he couldn't figure it out.

"Mukuro-Sama…what's wrong." The pained expression made Chrome repeat her earlier question.

"Nagi; I told you-"

"What you say and what is truth is completely different."

The male illusionist couldn't help but chuckle. How this girl grew sharp in the short time they spent together.

"It's nothing you should worry over."

She frowned her eyebrows together and gently grabbed onto his jacket. "Anything that makes Mukuro-Sama upset makes me worry. Please let me help…"

Staring down at her Mukuro couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling her. After all, at one point their existence depended on each other. Looking back up at the stars he whispered softly.

"It would seem I am in a one sided love."

Chrome blinked. Did she hear right? "Mukuro-Sama…you are wrong."

Mukuro snapped his head towards her with curiosity in his eyes. "Oh? And what makes you say this?"

"Hibari-San loves you."

"He hates me."

"Does he say so?"

Mukuro sighed. "Every moment." Running this hand through his hair he continued. "Even when he is being kind or allowing us to…bond… he repeats the same thing."

Chrome stared at him for a long minute. "I do not believe you understand what he means."

Mukuro was now, for the first time ever in his life, startled by his little Nagi. Did she really just tell him that he didn't understand? He wanted to tell her she was wrong but…he knew she wasn't. He had been trying to understand why Kyoya said those words but said them with such…passion behind his eyes. What was he missing?

Slowly he got up from his seat and smiled at his Nagi. "I have to head back Nagi. I will come see you as soon as I can."

Giving him a smile Chrome nodded and wished him a goodnight as he left. How she worried about him sometimes but she knew everything would work out. Whatever Mukuro-Sama wanted he was sure to always get.

_Good luck Mukuro-Sama. _

It was around seven when the illusionist returned home. His mind however wasn't home at all. It kept going back to what Chrome said. Could she see something he couldn't; maybe, but he was not going to ask for the answer, he had to find out himself even if it killed him.

Upon entering the house he found the Skylark sitting on the couch with a book open. Mukuro stood there, staring at him taking in all his features. He loved that boy, needed that boy and longed for him. The way he battled with him, the want for his blood every time their weapons clashed. The sweat beating off his body when he pounded himself into the smaller teen, the screams and moans of passion which filled the room when each was about to reach their climax. How he needed it all. Mukuro was happy with all he had with Kyoya but he just wanted that one last thing…  
Love.

Mukuro was abandoned by his family as a child, forced into a life of torment and grief. His childhood filled with the stench of blood, sex, and chemicals. Beating after beating, scream after scream, and needle after needle. He could remember the pain and the darkness, the very thing that destroyed his happiness long ago.

Now things were different. He had control; he could control what happened to him. When he met Nagi through the dream he knew he had to save her. She was placed in a world where she too was never in control of her life. She was just a piece to her parents, a tool for cash. He had to get her out and give her the chance he never had. Her happiness brought his happiness but that wasn't enough. True, he loved her, but not romantically.

Hibari had filled that void in his life. The moment he saw the Skylark he was enchanted by his beauty. He wanted him….maybe he didn't express that the right way then but everyone was entitled to a mistake, right? But now he's paying for it. His lovely bird was slipping away and it unnerved his every being. He wondered if he pushed too much or not enough. The pain in his heart stabbed into every muscle of his body when he thought of losing his precious bird.  
Yet there were the words the older Hibari said to him. What didn't he understand about the words Kyoya told him every day? He knew he was intelligent but when it came to Kyoya's logic sometimes that didn't matter. So there he was standing at his beloved wondering what those words truly meant.

"You do know staring is rude and very annoying." The cloud stated as he turned the page. "But then again you are annoying."

"Come now Kyo-chan; do you really blame me for staring? You are very much eye candy."

Hibari looked up at him with a frown. "Doesn't your perverted nature have any limits?"

"Not when it comes to you."

Rolling his eyes Hibari when back to his book but that didn't last long. Mukuro had made his way over to him and leaned over him. "Go away." But he didn't. Instant the pineapple leaned down closer.

"Kyo-chan." Mukuro purred into the shorter boy's ear.

Kyoya turned to look at him, a harsh glare on his face. "I'm reading."

Sighing Mukuro took a seat next to the shorter boy. "Kyo-chan, can't you just be nice to me, even for one night?"

Rolling his eyes he raised the book higher to ignore the younger teenager. "No."

Now Mukuro was getting annoyed. He could never get this boy to give in easily. Yes the challenge was indeed fun but for one night he would enjoy some kind of early submission. "Kyo-chan…" Leaning forward he planted a small kiss on the neck of the skylark. "Can't you just play nice with me?"

"Because I don't have too." Mukuro a bit annoyed forcefully threw the skylark on the floor. He was sick of not being told how wonderful he could make the other feel. He pleasured the boy under him countless times; and he was going to keep pumping himself into his lover until he screamed words of love.

"What the hell are you doing-"Before he could possibly finish Mukuro kissed him roughly. The illusionist hands ripped open the buttons to the shorter boy's shirt. Words of protest came from Hibari but Mukuro refused to listen. He didn't care anymore. He was going to have this boy here and now. He was going to make him scream for him. Make him pant, groan, moan, beg, and ultimately make him confess his love for the illusionist. That was his plan, and he would see it through.

But a tonfa to the face stopped him. He was knocked off the older boy and onto his back. Kyoya was sitting up glaring at him. Those cold eyes, those deep gray/blue eyes just shined with hate. This was a losing battle he knew it but he didn't want to give up; not yet, just not yet. He wanted to try one last time. He wanted to hold, kiss, and pleasure him all so he could finally get those words out. Yet now he knew it was pointless.

"I see; so it is pointless…"

Hibari stared at the pineapple not truly sure what he meant. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Mukuro just smiled. It wasn't one of his wicked one's nor a mocking one. It was just a sad smile. "All this is pointless if there is nothing behind it." He replied as he got up from the floor. "I am going to bed Kyo-chan. I bid you a goodnight." And with that he went to his room.

The raven haired boy watched as the other left. Was he really that stupid that he couldn't figure it out? Shaking his head he surveyed the damage of his shirt and sighed; he would have to replace it. Looking back at the direct his partner went he frowned. Hibari was a very complex person; saying his true intentions or feelings was something he would never do. If anything he would say the opposite of what he said. If Mukuro really did love and understand him how come he couldn't figure out his words were really "I love you only" just reversed. Being reversed was all Kyoya could do to truly express himself. Tsuna saw it, which he thought was Tsuna's only real smarts, so why couldn't the illusionist.

"Damn herbivore."

Mukuro lay in his bed staring up at the wall. He was so frustrated that he gave up quickly before and now that was bothering him. Sighing he rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. Maybe some rest would help him think straight.

"10TH!" Charmed the sliver haired boy as he entered the home of the tenth Vongola Boss.

"Hey Tsuna!" Takeshi waved as he entered behind his secrete boyfriend.

Tsuna smiled softly at them as he welcomed into his home. After finding out their little secrete he couldn't help but wonder why or how come they didn't tell him. He even ditched the whole day just so he can take in what was happening. His two best friends, together…. Yeah, his two best friends.

"Welcome. Let's go upstairs and hang out before dinner is ready."

Takeshi cheerfully lead the way up the room clearly excited about hanging out as Hayato yelled at him about walking ahead of the boss. This puzzled Tsuna greatly; if they were together why did they act so…so much the same. Was it because he was around? Frowning he followed the two to his room.

Upon entering Tsuna suggested a game and they began to play. As the game started he watched his two friends closely. Noticing everything he missed before. How they carefully tried to touch each other when they thought he wasn't looking or how they kept glancing at each other with soft eyes. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore…he had to say something.

"You know I did an awful thing today." He started staring at the game board.

Hayato shot up quick to defend his boss but Tsuna raised his hand to silence him. "Please Gokudera-kun… You see I kept something from my mother. I thought she would be shamed of me or wouldn't understand so I tired to hide it…"

Both Hayato and Takeshi were on high alert at this point, listening closely to the words in between the sentences.

"But she knew, she knew I was keeping something." He laughed a little bit and rubbed his spike brown hair. "She sat me down and told me it was ok. That she understood and no matter what I did she would always support me."

The Vongola boss smiled brightly at his two friends. "That there was no need to hide around her; I was so happy because I knew I could share anything with her after that…well besides the whole mafia thing because I don't want her to worry." He laughed a bit. "But hey, even Reborn doesn't want her to know."

"Tsu-Kun! Dinner!"

Getting up Tsuna gave one last smile at his closest friends. "See you guys downstairs." With that he turned and left the room.

Takeshi sat there in place with a faint smile on his face. "Hayato… you think he?"

"Think? It was screaming it! He…he knows…"

Takeshi let out a sigh and stood up. "Good. Now I can do this whenever I want." Before Hayato could protest he was pulled into the strong arms of the lovable baseball player. "We don't have to hold back."

"Pssh, what an idiot… thinking we can do this so freely.." But the shorter teen just hugged him back enjoying the warmth.

Outside Tsuna listened with a smile one his face. Reborn at his side with a small smile on his baby face.

"You did well Tsuna."

"I didn't do anything. I just did what any friend would."

Letting out a short laugh the baby followed his student to the dinner table.

_"What does that mean?" Mukuro asked slightly irritated._

_"It means you never grow up. Only thing that did change is that you've become more sadistic." Kyoya replied while sipping his tea._

_"I take it our relationship hasn't changed." Mukuro spoke grimly as he finished off his food._

_"Oh it has. I just hate you even more now."_

_Mukuro felt a sting in his heart as he heard this. Had nothing really changed? "That isn't much of a change."_

_He heard a sigh come from Kyoya. Looking up from his plate into the eyes of the Skylark startled him. His gaze was soft, his muscles loose, he had a shine about him that captured the illusionist. "You never listen, Mukuro. Not once, have you ever listened to me."_

"_You never listen, Mukuro. Not once, have you ever listened to me."_

"_Not once, have you ever listened to me."_

"_Not once.." _

Mukuro shot out of his bed. He was in a hot sweat, his head hurt, and he couldn't see a thing. He just couldn't understand it. Could he ever understand Hibari Kyoya? The words of Kyoya's older self danced in his head. Taunting him, whispering their riddles into his ears, and calling him into total confusion. He hated it; he hated not being able to get a handle on things.

Getting up he walked to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face he took deep breaths to keep his mind straight. Looking at himself in the mirror he saw dark circles starting to form under his eyes. Glaring at himself he jerked himself away from the sink and headed into the living room. A light coming from Kyoya's room made him stop.

_Is he really up this late? _

Changing his course he went over to see the door was just barely open. Kyoya was sitting at his desk, the small golden bird looking up at him innocently. The reading light on the desk was the only thing keeping the room lit.

"He's retarded. He can't even figure out the simplest things. He over thinks, acts selfishly, and has a stupid hair , if you can even call that a style." The small bird twitted in response. "Such an herbivore…"

Mukuro was more confused now than he was before. How was he over thinking things? Nothing made sense! The man said he hated him countless times but yet allowed him to be affectionate. And that look; that look of total softness in his eyes as he said how much he hated him! That soft….soft…

Mukuro's mouth opened in shock. Was it truly that simple that he couldn't see it? Was Kyoya really the type of person to be that reversed? He had to find out, and he wasn't going to stop until he did.

"Kyo-chan!"

The skylark turned his chair around to gaze at the boy who just walked into his room uninvited. Blinking he yawned and leaned back in his seat. "What do you want?"

"Say it."

Raising a thin eyebrow the cloud guardian eyed the illusionist bored. "Say what?"

"Say that you hate me."

Both eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Mukuro glared at him. "I said tell me that you hate me! Tell me how much you hate me!"

Hibari Kyoya's expression did not change. The coldness reminded where it was, but his eyes; those deep blue/gray eyes did. They got softer; almost as if calling out to the person in front of them. There was passion in those eyes, a strong firey passion.

"I hate you Mukuro Rokudo. I hate you more than anything on this planet."

Lips locked at that moment. Mukuro had dived on top of the older boy kissing him with as much love and lust as he could. Those words of hate, he had finally realized those were words of love. How stupid and how blind he had been. Now it was time to make up for his mistake. To claim those velvety soft pink lips his. To give him a night of passion and to dance in front of heaven's gates. Forcefully his tongue entered the wet sweet mouth of the Skylark. Deepening the kiss he sucked on the tongue of his lover; his hands stripping down the white shirt that divided flesh from touch.

Kyoya allowed the younger teen to touch him for Mukuro finally understood the meaning. Gasping as the kiss broke apart he groaned deeply as Mukuro nipped, sucked, and toyed with his skin. Reaching forward he pulled off his lover's shirt ran his fingers down the harden abs that was before him. The warmed coming from Mukuro's body, the coolness of his tongue running down his shoulder, muscular torso down to his crotch; how it pleased him greatly.

"Shall we move to the bed, Kyo-chan?" Mukuro asked as he bit the Kyoya's inner thigh through his pants.

"You ask too many questions. Just move me there."

A lustful chuckle came from the illusionist as he got off his small lover. "Very well." Grabbing Kyoya's arm, Mukuro threw him onto the bed before jumping on him. "Lets play a little game. You don't move" Taking off his belt he fastened it around Kyoya's wrist and tied him to the bed. "And I'll make you scream."

Before Kyoya could protest a piece of a shirt was stuffed into his mouth. Pulling out a knife from his back packet Mukuro ripped the clothing covering his tender areas and legs. A large smirk appeared on Mukuro's face at that moment. A very hard penis was pressing up stiffly on Kyoya's stomach. Licking his lips he gently touched the head of it earning him a shiver. Leaning down he kissed it so lightly that Kyoya wiggled with protest obviously wanting more. Slowly he licked the staff of the penis before swallowing the whole thing. He could hear the muffled moans coming from his partner as he twisted his tongue around it, gently nipped it, and toyed with his head.

But that wasn't enough for Mukuro. He wanted more; no he needed more of a reaction from him. So he put a figure inside of his entrance and started to pump inside of him. Kyoya got louder and started to struggle against his binds but that still wasn't enough. Putting in another finger he started to scissor him. Now Kyoya's legs were twitching, clearly he was enjoying this greatly. Leaning up and getting off the boy tied down Mukuro moved to the side of the bed and got off. The glare he received was enough to kill and army; but Mukuro only smirked. Slowly he got off the bed and slowly he stripped down earning him a lustful gaze from his mate.

Sliding his hands down his thighs and legs as he slipped off his pants and running them back up and onto his own cock he started to jerk himself off. This made Kyoya struggle for freedom even more. He too wanted to touch the forbidden body that promised pleasure. Mukuro than took that as a single to move. He had fun in teasing his lover, now it was time to put his own erection to good use. It took one good slam for make his partner arch upward and nearly choking on the cloth in his mouth. Mukuro's head went back in the process. The tightness of Kyoya's entrance squeezed him and the wetness of him made it easy to move in and out.

Grabbing his tights Mukuro dug his nails into his lover as he moaned in his rage in passion. Kyoya was near faint but wouldn't allow it to happen. He was enjoying it too much, the pain, the pleasure of Mukuro hitting his spot, the pressure of someone being inside him. Even being tied down to the bed had turned him on greatly. His eyes widen as he felt one of Mukuro's hands leave his hip in order to jerk him off. He was so close to cumming and he knew Mukuro was just as close. Finally with one last thrust and jerk both of them came together.

Mukuro collapsed on top of him panting and struggling with the belt that tied him down. When he had finally gotten the belt loose he used his own teeth to pull out the cloth from Kyoya's mouth.

"Enjoy yourself?"

Kyoya glared at him. He would not admit it, not now, not ever. "You're a sick pervert."

Mukuro chuckled and kissed him softly. "Something tells me you enjoy my sick perverted side."

"Whatever. Just get off me so I can use to as a pillow."

"Always with the order's Kyo-chan?"

"Do it or I'll bite you death."

"Very well, I'll do it your way for once but be warned, if you try to start something I will take control."

Rolling his eyes he pushed the illusionist to the other side of the bed. "I hate you."

"I love you too, Hibari Kyoya."

~The End.

* * *

**Well thats it everyone. I really hoped all of you enjoyed it! I worked super hard! It was 13 pages... to me thats a whole lot. X.x it takes a while and alot of good music to get me going in writing. Also everyone who reviewed. **

**I really have to thank all of you. Like at first I was just thinking of making this a one-shot or deleting it after the first few chapters but so many of you told me how much you enjoyed my story and it gave me the strenght to continue. So thank you, this story goes out to all of you. This story is for all of you. **

**~ Orion aka Amanda**


End file.
